Super Smash Bro's Brawl: Truth or Dare!
by Total Romance Fan
Summary: Basically this will be a truth or dare between the Smashers, the truth or dares are all up to all the readers; but if we don't get any I guess we'll have to come up with some. I'll be collaborating with TheChosenOne since it was her idea in the first place and I will be editing it and posting it. Feel free to Truth or dare one of the MC's! (There is some violence and swearing...)
1. Pre-Show

**Hello guys! I wasn't planning on publishing this, but thanks to my _lovely_ Co-Host; TheChosenOne is here, I guess it's on! Thanks for reading this, this is more her story than mine; but I'm going to be helping like a Beta Reader kinda. This was supposed to be posted like three days ago, I sincerely apologize for the delay, I was adding some details and when I was about done; my _Mother_ took my IPad away and due to school, this is the first time I had to come onto my crappy computer. ^-^ Anyways, without further a due prepare yourself for a very random and crazy start!**

* * *

A stage is bright ready for action. On the stage sat many empty chairs but two chairs that were taken by a girl with long black hair, neatly spilling down stopping at her waist with long bangs that hung slightly over her wide maroon colored glasses, tan-ish skin, and brown eyes wearing a Pale Blue tanktop with a dark blue jean jacket over it, jeans and sandals with straps. She was sitting to a slightly excited girl who could barely wait until it started. She was a light brown girl with long, black hair with bangs to the side wearing a orange, grey and white collar shirt with grey jeans and red converses. **(A/N: Sorry this mystery girl doesn't have as much details, we we're supposed to describe ourselves and that's all she gave me to work with, but I'll add to the description if need be)** Just as she was about to jump out of her seat in anticipation, the cameras began to roll.

"Ay! Let's turn on the cameras already!" obviously not noticing that the lights that had just flashed red as well as a big sign that read 'ON AIR' that was currently blinking at her, she started to shout.

"It's already on, idiot!" her Co-host reminded her, giving her a slight smack on the head while rolling her eyes.

"Ow!" she clutched her head, glaring at her Co-host and her ability to remain calm and composed even when she smacked her, "Hello people!" looking at the camera now she gave a slightly embarrassed laugh and smiled.

"Why am I even working with you in the first place?" muttering under her breath as her Co-worker handed her a microphone, " Hi everyone! Welcome to the Super Smashing Truth or Dare! I'm Total Romance Fan or TRF for short and this... Is my (slightly insane) partner, The Chosen One!" TRF introduced, smiling to the camera.

"HEYYOOO! YOU CAN JUST CALL ME CHOSEN ONE!" Chosen One exclaimed as TRF shook her head at her overly enthusiastic Co-worker shouted into her microphone.

"Anyways, now that the banshee is done screeching.." TRF continued even as Chosen One gave her the stink eye, to which she ignored, "Come send in your awesome truth and or dares for these guys!"TRF looks over to where the chairs where but found them empty, "Where the Hell did they go?" she turned to Chosen One who gave a nervous laugh as she saw the anger and malice in TRF's normally calm brown eyes which now had a few sparks in them.

"Oh yaaaaaaa! I forgot to tell them" Chosen One drawled, nervously playing with her hair.

"What! You FORGOT!?" TRF exploded, oh if looks could kill... Chosen One would have died five times by now.

"I was busy with other things" Chosen One murmured, flinching a little when she raised her voice.

"What can _Possibly_ be more important than _Our_ show!? The one _You_ wanted to start!?" she emphasized the words 'Possibly, Our and You' which somehow made her a little more intimidating, as she glared at Chosen One.

(Flashback)

_"Ermahgird! I love you!" Chosen One said just before she began to devour her Fried Chicken, she vaguely remembered that she had something important to do but was too busy finishing of her Chicken. _

(Flashback Ends)

"You stupid little!-" TRF didn't even finish her thought before she grabbed a sword -Hopefully it was a prop, for Chosen One's sake of course- and started to chase her around screaming all the while.

"Before she kills me, this is all up to you so you can chose any fighter from the Super Smash Brawl Brother's game you want, old or new, make sure you leave reviews and hopefully I come ba-!" Chosen One started, trying to finish what she originally had to do, while avioding TRF's dangerous swipes with the sword -Who knew someone who looked so sweet could use a sword like that!? "HOLY SHHHHIIIITTTT!" she exclaimed clutching her shoulder that had been grazed by the sword.

"And since you guys have the power here, you can give passes to the Smashers, but know this; you can only give one per person. This pass will give the chosen Smasher to choose another Smasher to do his/her's truth or dare, also you can add OC's and some others from anything; they'll be a special guest and will only stay for that episode." TRF finished off for her pausing as she spoke, as soon as she finished she turned around and went after Chosen One to finish what she started...

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Chosen One screamed as she tried to escape the wrath of her Co-host, the scream echoed throughout the entire building...

* * *

**Well that's all it for now! I again apologize for the unexpected delay, hope you liked the story! This was pretty entertaining to write and hope it has you at the edge of you're seat... Especially if you want to know what happens to Chosen One. MWHUAUAUAUA, anyways don't forget to Review/Follow/Favorite the story and we'll be back as soon as we can!**

**Story idea was presented by; The Chosen One is Here, I will be helping and editing so thank The Chosen One for bringing the entertaining chapter, this chapter has been revised by me (Total Romance friend; AKA TRF) and more details have been added since I received the original draft. ^-^ **

**Originally this story had about 245 words, now it has about 1,064 words! :D Thank you all for reading this story, we really appreciate it! Until next time!  
**


	2. SSBB Truth or Dare, Episode One

**Wow! Thanks to everyone who read! Can't believe that we already have reviews! You guys can thank The Chosen One for writing the rough drafts, I'm just the editor ^-^ And no I did not slaughter Chosen One, though I'm sure TRF (AKA: Me) seemed to want that in the last chapter xD Anyways be sure to check out The Chosen One is Here's Profile page! Why? Because she has one story of her own and would appreciate it very much.**

**Without further ado, I present to you the edited form of the chapter! Make sure to read/review/follow and favorite! **

* * *

Chosen One was playing League of Legends in the Game Room which was a little down the hall of the Stage Room, the Game Room had a lot of games in it, probably every game imaginable. From electronic games to arcade games and even board games! It was relatively peaceful and quiet except for the sounds of the game(s)... And of course the sound of the Lovely; Chosen One as she made comments to the screen.

"Yes! HA, Fuck you! I'm a level thirty-nine now!" she hollered and did a little victory dance as she passed yet another level. She sat plopped back down just as TRF came into the room.

"Hey what are you doing playing that game? We have a Shit load of truths and dares for the show!" she said, slightly agitated with her partner and unplugged the game, glaring at her when she started to protest.

"Hey! I was playing that!" Chosen One pouted slightly as she got up. Walking over to the table where her beloved Fried Chicken was.

"Well now you're not so get your lazy Ass over here, we have work to do"

"Wait it actually worked?" she was a little shocked since yesterday didn't exactly go as planned. Speaking of yesterday she remembered something, "Oh in that case, I guess it's good since I called everyone just before I started playing at six" she stated proudly, now she won't kill her and she could enjoy video games and Fried Chicken -Yum-

"Six!? You do realized that you've been here for five hours and couldn't have bothered to come help me set up!?" seeing her partners eyes flash again, she went back to staring at her chicken before replying.

"Hey! I called the people didn't I?" TRF rolled her eyes at her Chicken loving friend.

"Congrats! You did something useful for once! Now move your Ass, we gotta go" she gave her one last glance before walking towards the door.

"Meanie" Chosen One muttered, taking a bite out of her chicken. She walked over to TRF and handed her a piece of chicken, the pair walked out to the stage where the Smashers that were on today were all sitting on chairs. They all stood up to clap their hands as they walked in, the pair gave them all a warm smile before heading over to their chairs, microphones in.

"Hello everybody! I hope you're all ready for the first Truth or Dare!" TRF introduced, giving a slight wave as they all cheered.

"THANKS EVERYBODY FOR THEM REVIEWS AND NOW, ONTO THE FIRST ONE TRUTH OR DARE!" Chosen One shouted, causing the majority to cover their ears. She didn't seem to notice though and was about to start when TRF interrupted her.

"First off, I know you're excited but damaging our eardrums is not the right way to express it and secondly it's 'The' reviews, not _Them_" the statement earned a few nods as the others agreed.

"I CAN SAY WHATEVER I WANT!" Chosen One replied childishly, rolling her eyes, TRF picked up the first Truth or Dare card and they both read it over.

* * *

_Twilight Joltik:_  
_Are we allowed to truth/dare anyone? If so, then I dare Marth and Lucina to switch places without telling anyone, and try not to make anyone notice. For truth, er, ask Palutena if she would approve if Pit and Rosalina and/or Dark Pit and Lucina were a couple._

* * *

"Oooo, I've got this one! Marth, Lucina. Come with me!" TRF's eyes gleamed as she smiled at the two, Marth looked worried while Lucina smiled back.

"Oh no... Why do I get a bad feeling about this?" Marth complained, eyeing the card that was in TRF's hands wearily.

"Oh don't be such a Baby, this'll be fun" she beamed, she was actually excited to see what the card says.

"I doubt that" Marth deadpanned, which earned him an eye roll from both Lucina and TRF.

"Come on already! We don't have all day, after this you can go cry in the corner" Marth scowled as everyone else laughed, after that TRF lead the two backstage away from everyone else.

"Er... Hi People!" Chosen One waved as she watched her partner leave with Marth and Lucina in tow.

"Hi" everyone else replied. It was a little silent as Chosen One stared at the Smashers for a little while.

"Ok Palutena, Would you approve if Pit and Rosalina and/or Dark Pit and Lucina were a couple?" Chosen One asked, reading the question from the card.

"Um... As long as they're happy I guess. But they're only 13... Plus they're interested in someone else" Palutena smiled at Pit when she told her about how they were into someone else.

"Lady Palutena! I beg of you please don't say who I like!" Pit panicked a little, glancing at his crush as he pleaded, luckily she was a little busy with her Fried Chicken.

"Stop whining! Are you _trying_ to tell her?" Dark Pit asked, glaring at his lighter self.

"Oops." Pit said nervously sliding back in his chair while staring a little wistfully at his crush. He was brought out of his daze as TRF came in with Marth and Lucina, causing Pit to blush when he realized that he had been staring.

"We're back" TRF exclaimed smiling widely, her eyes seemed to twinkle and it looked like she was trying not to laugh. Odd.

"Why does Marth suddenly have-a very long hair?" Mario asked confused, twirling his mustache in his fingers in thought.

"It's a Uh... New Smash Bros update" TRF replied nervously, "What do you think?" she played it off as casually as she could, though she was trying not to laugh too much. Although she was a little surprised they didn't hear them back there.

"He looks even more like a girl than he did before" Ike stated, raising his eyebrows like he didn't completely believe them, but didn't really care either.

'Lucina' glared at him, and cleared 'Her' throat, "Really? Sh- I mean _he_ doesn't look _that_ girly" Ike's expression and the others didn't look like they believed 'Her' statement.

"Yeah guys, I'm still the same me..." 'Marth' said, looking around nervously. Thankfully TRF was sick of their talking and was a little afraid they'd figure it out.

"Alright enough talking, on to the next question Chosen"

"YAY!" Chosen One cheered before munching on her Fried Chicken... Again.

* * *

_nomoomoo:_  
_This does not seem like a romance and drama_

_Dares_

_R.O.B. and Megaman: Get married._

_I make lots of dares and truths in these kinds of fics but I'm not that creative today witch is a good thing for the Smashers._

* * *

"WE KNOW THAT BUT _SOMEONE_ DIDN'T PUT HUMOR AND PARODY!" Chosen deliberately looked over at TRF who blushed slightly, but kept her composer.

"I'm _Sorry!_ But there's going to be some Romance in here if it's the last thing I do!" she declared, looking at her knowingly and than to _her_ crush.

"Okay, Okay sorry" she blushed a little and looked at her Fried Chicken as if it could save her. "Sorry R.O.B and MegaMan, but you guys have to get married.

R.O.B and MegaMan looked at each other in horror, "NNNOOOOOO!" they shouted, both screaming different things; all negative like "Not in a million years", "Gross! I'd rather kiss Wario's butt!", or "That's messed up!" and all kinds of stuff like that.

"Oh don't worry about it, it won't be an official wedding, but you guys will have to... Er, kiss" TRF chuckled a little when she saw their expressions.

"Aw man! That's Worse!" MegaMan complained.

Chosen One smiled wickedly as she started humming the Wedding song, TRF looked at her and they shared the smile.

"You may now kiss the Robot"

* * *

"Anyways, that was Truth or Dares! Make sure to leave some more reviews below and remember you can give passes to the Smashers like I mentioned in the first chapter" TRF concluded giving a little wave.

"Oh and also Marth and Lucina switched places if you didn't now already" Chosen One commented before going back to her Chicken.

"Hah! I knew Marth was a girl! Just didn't know he had to borrow it from Lucina" Ike laughed along with everyone else.

"Shut up! TRF made us switch clothes!" 'Lucina' snapped back grumpily.

"Just giving the audience what they want" TRF winked at 'Her' and flashed a devilish smile. "Anyways, thanks again! See you all next time!"

* * *

**Hope you all liked this chapter! It was fun to edit, and don't forget to put more truths or dares in the reviews!**

**And special thanks to **

**Twilight Joltik**

**nonomoomoo**

**For reviewing, hope you guys liked that your truths/dares were in this chapter :) Also to the following below for favoriting!**

**BarianHunterAlpha**

**Twilight Joltik**

**VoltStriker**

**Redwalrus12**

**And last but not least thanks to all those following!**

**BlueStorm1990**

**The Star Of Neo-Nova**

**XxLTxX**

**BarianHunterAlpha**

**Twilight Joltik**

**VoltStriker**

**Redwalrus12**

**Thanks again everyone! :)**


	3. SSBB Truth or Dare, Episode Two

** Wee! Oh my Goodness, we're doing a chapter a day or something! This is the best I've ever done with updating xD Hope you guys like it! It's all interesting here, don't forget to put your truths or dares in the reviews below! I'm sure Chosen One is doing her best to get just about every review that comes out that day in the next chapter. Alright well I'm not going to talk too long, this chapters kinda long but totally worth it :)**

_**BREAKING NEWS! MUST READ!: Thanks everyone for reviewing truths and dares, really we appreciate it! But I'm afraid that we were kinda breaking a rule(?) Says we can't have people lead our stories in the reviews so if you have a truth or dare for our story please PM us! Either you PM The Chosen One is Here or Total Romance Fan, thanks for understanding, and reading!**_

* * *

Coughing, hacking and spiting could be heard from a closed door, curious, TRF slowly approached the door. When she knocked on the door, she heard a faint and raspy voice that said something close to 'Come in' followed by more violent coughing. Opening the door timidly she saw that Chosen One looked like a complete mess in a blanket cocoon with the T.V on. Just as she was going to say something to TRF she started another coughing fit, then she hacks and spits, "Go awa-" she didn't get to finish her sentence as she coughed again, groaning and hiding in her blanket cocoon.

"Um... You Okay?" TRF asked, walking over to her. She only grunted, rolling over and hiding herself again. "Alright... Well this guy sent you this letter" she handed an envelope over to Chosen One.

"Who's it from?"

"You can read can't you?" TRF rolled her eyes as Chosen One skimmed the front of it. "You're not doing the show today aren't you?" Chosen One only shook her head distractedly now reading the letter. Just as she was walking out the door, Chosen One screamed.

"Oh Shit! He's coming!" she quickly scrambled out of her sheets before falling back down tiredly.

"Calm down or you'll lose your voice! Now what are you talking about?" TRF walked over to where she was and sat down.

"My cousin Grey is coming over," she pauses to cough, TRF hands her a glass of water which she gratefully takes, "He wants to be a host with me"

"But your sick" she pointed out. Chosen One rolled her eyes, obviously they could both see that.

"Doesn't matter, he's still coming"

"You stay in bed, I'll keep a eye out for him" Chosen One looked at her before she nodded, and TRF helped her into bed, setting a new glass of water on the table, and the T.V remote so she wouldn't have to get up. "Oh yeah and no Fried Chicken" she called over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chosen One cried, TRF chuckled and shook her head.

"Welcome back to more truth or dare!" TRF greeted cheerfully, as everyone else cheered politely.

"Where's The Chosen One?" Zelda asked looking around, the others noticed too and started to look as well.

"Oh, she's out sick today" she waved it off slightly, "Just a lot of coughing, hacking and disturbingly spitting"

"Poor Dear. I'm going to go heal her. I hope she's alright" Zelda got up and out of her seat, looking at her friend Princess Peach, "Peach come with me, let's help make The Chosen One feel better"

"Okay! I 'll some soup for her" and with that the two Princesses left the stage to comfort Chosen One.

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen! I'm afraid today is going to be a loooooong day, so get comfy!" TRF smiled wickedly as every Smasher there groans. "Anyway's, first one's up!"

* * *

_Hikari-Chan:_

_Lucina: STARE AT A POTATO!And then marry it. X3_

_Male! Robin: Try not to kill Lucina's potato husband._

_Shulk: Trade you weapon for a scissor blade(If you do not know what a scissor blade is, look it up.)_

_Pit: Poke Ike 200 times._

_Ike: Try not to stab Pit,and here's a bucket of KFC chicken._

_Snake and Sonic: Switch bodies._

_Palutena: Cosplay as Hatsune Miku!_

_Lucas, Ice climbers, Toon Link, Megaman, and villagers: Fight Giygas from Earthbound, without Ness's help!_

* * *

"Alright, pretty weird stuff here, anyways, Lucina!" TRF turned to her first victim and smiled brightly, laughed a little at seeing her discomfort. "Hahah, don't worry, it's not that bad" Lucina laughed nervously, and nods her head. "I need you to stare at this Potato" I gave her a Potato, to which she looks at it uncertainly, "Then I'd like you to marry it. Remember it's not official. Robin don't try to kill her 'husband" she gave him a dry look, telling him that she meant business.

"Alright..." Lucina takes a deep breath before staring at the Potato, a couple seconds later she 'Married' the Potato, becoming Mrs. Potato.

"Oh you don't need to be telling me this. What you should do is tell Chrom, who luckily isn't here" Robin commented from his seat, next to Marth.

"Yeah? Well _I_ am" Marth glared, trying to maintain his anger.

"Calm down Marth," TRF noticed this and tried to keep him calm, "Here, have a cookie" she gave him a cookie and he took it angrily. She rolled her eyes as Marth ate his cookie a little violently.

"Whatever. Okay, Shulk" she turned to Shulk, who looked at her calmly awaiting for whatever it was, "Go to the Kill la Kill gang and switch your weapon for a scissors blade" Shulk nodded at the seemingly easy task and walked off the stage.

"Hey TRF? Who's that behind you?" Pit asked, his eyes -And now the majority of the others- locked on whatever was behind her.

"Who's what?" confused, TRF turned around to see a guy, -At least she _thinks_ it's a guy- in a cloak kinda thing with the hood over his face so she couldn't exactly make out who it was, he was also a few inches taller than her, with broad shoulders and he was staring right at her. Even though the hood covered his face, she could _feel_ his eyes boring into hers.

Then it clicked, this must have been Chosen One's cousin, "Er, hi there, you must be Grey. It's nice to meet you" she smiled shyly as Grey pulled his hood down to reveal light brown skin much like Chosen One's, he also had longish black hair with bangs that nearly covered his sparkling blue eyes which were looking right at her's.

A couple seconds later, Grey extends his hand out in a handshake. TRF slowly reached out to shake it, noting his shyness and the way his hand felt in hers. Blushing slightly, she took her hand out of his and turned to the other Smashers who were hiding the fact that they were watching.

"Okay, Pit. Poke Ike 200 times" she cleared her throat and continued to read the card, "And Ike? Don't stab Pit, you can have this though" she goes over to her chair and pulls out a bucket of KFC's and hands it over to Ike, "Stab Pit and Chosen won't forgive you" she whispered subtly and Ike grunted in acknowledgement and roughly took the KFC out of her hands.

"Don't worry Ike, this will be over soon" Pit promised as he started to poke Ike. Ike put on his Poker Face, even though you could clearly see annoyance in his eyes, as he ignored it and started eating his Fried Chicken.

"Alright then. Snake! Sonic!" TRF left Pit to his poking and turned to her next two victims. She leads the two off stage and puts Grey in charge temporarily, and tells Sonic and Snake to switch bodies. She leaves them to switch while she goes over to Palutena who is informed to cos-play as Hatsune Miku.

"Oh Gosh! I'm so short, but so fast!" 'Sonic' mocked, using an unnecessarily high pitch voice. He smirked as he saw 'Snake's' glare.

"Well I'm so buff but I'm slower than my Grandmother!" the two guys glared at each other, exchanging insults one after another.

"Aw! I'm trying my best to tie my hair but it won't work!" Palutena sighed in frustration and drop her fist full of hair. TRF calmly walked over to her and quickly tied her hair up, "Wow! Thanks! How'd you do it so quick and easy" Palutena asked, threading her fingers through her hair.

"Eh, got a lot of Sisters" TRF shrugged it off like it was nothing and that was all she said as Dark Pit face palmed his forehead at Palutena's lack of skill in hair tying. I shot him a warning look and he looked away muttering a 'Sorry' under his breath even though he didn't look sorry at all. "Okay, er... Little dudes, that's what Chosen One calls you guys, you need to go fight Giyagas from Earthbound without Ness. I wish you guys luck!" TRF sent them off with Grey who, surprisingly knew where to go.

Lucas, Toon Link, the Ice Climbers, Megaman and the Villagers returned a few minuets after, looking victorious, Grey following after them. "Oh wow guys, that was fast" TRF praised them, although she was eyeing them a little suspiciously but didn't press them. Grey nodded his head in acknowledgement before returning to his spot, the 'Little dudes' as Chosen One calls them returned to their seats as well, beaming proudly.

"Alrighty then, next set!"

* * *

_agarfinkel:_

_Truths:_  
_1\. Each Smash Bros. Veteran (Only the ones who have been confirmed to appear in the upcoming SSB game)- what do you guys think of the newcomers who have been confirmed so far? (Mega Man, the Wii Fit Trainers, Villager, Rosalina, Little Mac, Greninja, Mii Fighters, Palutena, Pac-Man, Lucina, and Robin, Shulk, Bowser Jr., Duck Hunt Dog, and Dark Pit)_  
_2\. Sheik and Zero Suit Samus- How does it feel to be your own characters now?_  
_3\. Chrom- How disappointed are you about not being playable in the upcoming SSB game?_  
_4\. Little Mac- Do you ever take off those gloves?_

_Dares:_  
_1\. Everyone- Watch the Robot Chicken clips that were shown at the E3 2014 convention (the ones having to do with Nintendo) (they can be seen on Youtube)_  
_2\. Wario- Steal Donkey Kong's bananas when he's not looking_  
_3\. Jigglypuff- Sing your infamous song from the anime in front of everyone (I want to see what Jigglypuff will do when he sees that everyone falls asleep)_

_4\. Pac man- Eat every fruit in the house_

* * *

"Wow, that's a lot" TRF squinted at the words on the card but they didn't reduce a bit. Just as she was about to say something, Grey takes the card right out of her hands, she was surprised and curious to see what he would do with them and didn't try to get it back. Grey gave her a little reassuring smile but it was so quick that it vanished before she could fully comprehend what just happened.

"What do you guys think of the newcomers?" Grey asked in a steady and calm masculine voice. Everyone blinked at him, it was the first time he had spoken, and TRF could see that the other girls swoon at the sound of his voice; subtly of course. Grey of course payed no attention to that and just stood there, waiting for an answer.

"Good" everyone eventually replied, Grey nodded along before asking another question.

"Sheik, Zero Suit Samus, do like being own character?"

"Yes actually, it's fun being my own person, not that I didn't like assisting Zelda" Sheik replied, giving Zelda a friendly smile, a one that Zelda returned.

"Well I don't, I miss my power suit" Zero Suit Samus answered, pouting slightly before returning to her normal stone face, showing no interest or emotion what-so-ever. Just as Grey was going to ask another question, the doors crumbled down, startling everyone in the room and revealing Chrom where the door used to be.

"Did I miss something?" he asked staring at the bewildered expressions of his friends and acquaintances.

"Do you like your position in Smash Bros?" Grey cut in, not really bothering to answer his question.

"Ugh, no. Don't even mention that" Chrom spat out and walked away.

"Little Mac, do you ever take those gloves off?" Grey didn't even miss a beat and continued on as if nothing happened. Soon everyone there had calmed down and were now paying attention to him.

"Of course I do. Why does everyone say that?" Little Mac looked around as everyone shrugged and he slumped back down in his seat, thinking.

"Everyone, go watch the Robot Chicken clips for Nintendo from the ES 2014" Grey directed everyone else to the computer that was hooked up to the huge T.V which would be showing the clips.

* * *

A few minuets passed by before Mario commented, "Okay, now that's just rude" he shook his head disapprovingly.

"Why didn't I get the donut?" Bowser asked out of the blue.

"I'm actually glad Toon Link is back" Link said, giving Toon Link a pat on the head. Conversations could now be heard all around the room.

"For the last time, I Do take off my gloves!" Little Mac screamed frustrated.

"They should make another StarFox" Fox said as everyone began to get lost in their conversations.

"Can you give me back the card now? Please?" TRF asked, turning to face Grey who still had the card in his hand.

"Wario, steal DK's Bananas with out him noticing" Grey finished off and gave TRF the card, she thanked him as they all watched Wario do the unthinkable. Wario looked at DK, who was talking to someone else at the moment and decided to reach under his seat and try to take his Bananas, hoping DK wouldn't notice.

DK didn't even look at him, "Wario, I know you took my bananas" he spun around facing Wario, who had the bananas in his hand.

"Was it too obvious?" DK just rolled his eyes and went back to talking, "I thought I did pretty well" Wario muttered to himself and frowned.

"Yeah it was but don't feel bad. Now last dar-" TRF was just beginning to read off the last dare when Chosen One rushed through the door and on to the stage.

"WAIT! I'M HERE! LET ME SAY THE LAST DARE!" she stopped to regain her breath and sighed heavily.

"How'd you get healed so fast?"

"The magical Power of Peach and Zelda" Chosen one chuckled as Peach and Zelda smiled and gave each other high fives.

"Uh huh, but let me read the last one, Grey said most of the dares!"

"Fine, but I get it next time!" TRF smiled and nodded in agreement and started reading the last dare of the day.

* * *

_SuperHedgehog_  
_Peach, Tell Sonic you like him and give a him kiss on the cheek._

* * *

"Peach, go tell Sonic you like him and then give a him kiss on the cheek"

"Before I do this... I LOVE YOU MARIO!" Peach cried dramatically.

"This is-a just a dare!" Mario told her as Peach walked over to Sonic. Taking a deep breath, Peach; very relutanly told him that she liked him and then gave him a kiss on the cheek as stated in the dare.

"Ew, germs. I already get enough from Amy" Sonic made a big show of wiping the kiss off his cheek and running to the bathroom to thoroughly wash his face and hands. Peach frowned and followed after him screaming how impolite that was and that he should learn some manners, Mario followed close behind Peach just in case things turned ugly.

"This has been SSBB Truth or Dare! Thanks for watching! Please leave PM either of us with more truths or dares! Oh and don't forget that you can leave passes! Bye!" Chosen One ended the show and turned to TRF and Grey who was standing slightly behind her. "Grey spoke?" she asked, "That's weird... He usually doesn't talk unless his Mom, Dad or I am around" she looked at Grey strangely when TRF confirmed that he did talk.

"Weird indeed" TRF muttered, thinking while Chosen One looked at Grey, trying to figure out his strange behavior. He looked as if he was avoiding eye contact with her, which only made her even more curious. He didn't say anything though, he just gave her and TRF one more glance before leaving the confused duo with their own thoughts.

* * *

**Another chapter, another day! This has been so much fun editing, though it's probably longer than any of the other chapters so far. Anyways thanks for reading! Oh and to remind you all, I'm afraid you can't review with a truth or dare, to do that you'll have to PM one of us and hopefully it'll be in the next chapter! Hope you liked this chapter, you can review any comments you have for us or want to share. Until next time! :D**

**Thank you A Dota 2LoL hybrid for following/favoriting! Not to mention the ones already following/favoriting! I'm just going to write the new ones on here for now, but that doesn't mean we love you guys any less! xD **


	4. SSBB Truth or Dare, Episode Three

**Hey! We're back with another chapter! My lovely Partner has Finally finished the rough draft! :D Sorry for the late-ish update, so many test and homework crap at school. Anyway, I'm not going to babble too long, it's kinda long I guess. Thanks for reading! Same as before, we'd love for you to review but keep in mind that to suggest truths/dares, you must PM one of us! Now, without further ado, ENJOY :)**

* * *

It was just like another day at the studio that TRF and Chosen One filmed the newly hit show; SSBB Truth or Dare, and it was almost show time. As usual, Chosen One was surfing the web for the latest trends on the internet. Currently she was watching this new music video by Imagine Dragon called "Warriors."

Being the person that she was, she couldn't help 'Singing' out loud, "Here we are, don't turn away now! We are the Warriors that built this town!" she swayed with the music and closed her eyes. TRF and Grey walked in soon after she finished her sentence and were horrified when they heard her scream.

"Chosen One! Turn it off, the show's about to start!" TRF scolded her child like partner, who grumbled and huffed in response. Grey stood outside the door, watching the exchange with slight amusement.

"Fine," she turned off her computer, disappointed and hopped to her feet, "Let's go!" Chosen One skipped out of the room while TRF and Grey walked behind her to where all the Smashers were seated, quietly talking while they waited.

"Hello Everyone! Welcome back to SSBB Truth or Dare" TRF greeted with her usual smile.

"Today we have a very special Guest! He'll be speaking through that thing that plays over the speaker. The uh," Chosen One looked over at TRF who helped her out by writing it down, "The Intercom! I knew that! Anyway, please welcome... Pokemon. Rhoades!"

"Thank you for having me here!" Pokemon. Rhoades said as the cheering subsided.

"Alright Pokemon, tell us your dares!"

"Okay," there was a little 'Snap' sound, "Robin you are now married to Lucina."

"Wait what! Why does everyone do that!?" Robin exclaimed, jumping from his seat.

"This is outrageous!" Lucina added, crossing her hands across her chest.

"It's unofficial so stop being babies about it! And Only I can shout like that!" Chosen One shouted at them, as Robin sat back down. They both looked at each other before looking away.

"Oh Goodness," TRF muttered, face palming over the scene. Grey sat next to her, clearly amused, much like the other Smashers who were watching.

"I like what I see. Now Chrom, don't get mad but Captain Falcon is going to beat you up." Pokemon said as soon as the noise quieted.

"Oh Dear God please help me, Robin? Lucina?" Chrom looked to the two for some kind of help, they both looked at him and gave a little shrug, not knowing what to do.

"Okay... Captain Falcon gets a pass"

"I choose... Jiggly Puff." Captain Falcon pointed to the Pink round-ish ball sitting next to him and quickly left the room. Everyone laughed as they watched Jiggly Puff beat Chrom up.

"Sonic! Fight Sakurai, who's riding Ridley"

"Oh my..." Sonic started as he rushed over to Sakurai and Ridley.

"This is going to be fun!" Sakurai cheered as Ridley roared.

"Maybe for You" Sonic muttered as they charged at each other.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Pokemon. Rhoades! Thanks for being here!" TRF concluded and everyone cheered.

"I'll be back!"

"Okay, time for the next dare!" Grey handed TRF a card and she started to read it.

* * *

_Turtleswift11:_

_Okay,_

_Have Robin, Ike, and Marth model swimsuits. XD_

_Get Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, and Samus to kiss the one they think is the sexiest (CoughRobinCough)_

* * *

"Ike, Robin, Marth-" TRF started to say, but couldn't continue because all three of them shouted their protest.

"Never!"

Chosen One rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration, "Oh God, just take off your clothes and get into your boxers or some shit."

"We would if we could-" Marth started before Chosen One got annoyed and snapped her fingers.

"Ah the magics of Television," TRF laughed wickedly and fist bumped Chosen One, who shared her smile, as most of the girls stared at the three guys. Some of the guys stared too, but for a different reason. The ground started to shake and all attention went over to the door behind the three guys.

"Oh Shit" Robin turned to the door, fear overtaking his features.

"They're coming..." Ike looked around the room, looking for an escape.

"This isn't good" Marth commented, backing away from the door.

"Wait, who's coming?" TRF asked, confused by their sudden actions. Before anyone could answer her question, the door crashed open and a sea of girls came running in, all screaming for Ike, Marth and Robin

"They're here! Run!" Ike lead the guys towards the door on the opposite side and the whole crowd charged after them. Silence settled in the room when TRF and Chosen One started laughing. Turned out that Chosen One had sent out an invite to all the girls to take a picture with the three hunks.

"Alright, girls, your up. Kiss the person you think is the Sexiest" TRF winked at the girls as they stood up and walked over to the 'Sexiest' guys. Peach walked up to Mario and kissed him, Zelda walked up to Link and kissed him, causing him to faint on the spot. The guys all laughed at Link while the girls all Awed at the scene. They all watched as Samus shrugged and kissed her suit.

"Woohooo! ZeLink! ZeLink! ZeLink!" Chosen One cheered.

TRF chuckled at the couples, "Okay, Shush, next dare!"

"Lemme do this one, I'll do it quickly!" after reading it, Chosen One barfed at the thought.

* * *

_Nonomoomoo:_

_Wario, eat Pikmin._

* * *

"Okay. Ew, someone clean that up." TRF pointed to the barf that was just a couple feet away from her. Grey walked up from behind her with a mop and cleaned the mess up without a word. TRF thanked him, he answered with his signature nod.

"Chosen One! Be careful! We only just healed you!" Peach called from her spot, apparently the couples had snuggled up since the kiss.

"Okay" Chosen One flashed them a thumbs up as TRF read the next truths and dares.

* * *

_Smash Fanatic U_

_Truths_

_Pit: Who do you have a crush on?_

_Dares_

_Pit: If the answer is Viridi, you must kill her because I am SICK AND TIRED OF THAT SHIT! If not Viridi, eat Fried Cucco._

_Greninja and Lucario: Taunt Mewtwo and laugh in his face._

_Dark Pit: Beat up Duck Hunt Duck and lock him in a closet. Also, cook the Duck Hunt Duck._

_Male Robin: Marry Lissa, officially._

_Wario: Give all your money to 9-Volt._

* * *

"Okay, Pit?" TRF looked around for her first victim, but couldn't find him.

She looked over at Dark Pit who only shrugged, "He's not here."

Her eyebrows went up in suspicion, obviously not believing him. "Oh really? Who wants to look for Pit?"

As she predicted, Chosen One was the first one to say anything, "Oh I will!" everyone's eyes went wide when she took out a chainsaw and turned it on. "This is going to be fun! Thank you Juliet!" (Lollipop chainsaw reference... Hint, hint)

Suddenly Pit came out from hiding, "Okay! I'm here don't kill me!" he shouted.

"Who do you have a crush on?" TRF asked, though she had a pretty good idea.

"Chosen One, the most beautiful girl I've ever met" he answered immediately, staring straight at Chosen One. Everyone Awed at Pit, who blushed, as they saw how much he loved Chosen One... Of course she didn't hear his proclamation of Love because she was distracted by the chainsaw.

"Wait! Who was it!?" Chosen One asked, turning off the chainsaw.

TRF shook her head and sighed, "He said no one"

"What!?"

"Nevermind, Pit eat your Fried Cucco."

"No," Pit shook his head, "You know what will happen if I do"

TRF glared at him, annoyed, "Would you rather be attacked by Chosen One or let her know your secret?" she rose an eyebrow, questioning him.

"Fine" Pit grumbled as he munched on his Fried Cucco.

"I smell Fried Chicken!" Chosen One exclaimed, scanning the room. Her eyes landed on Pit and she ran at him, Pit screamed as Chosen One began to attack him.

"Lucario and Greninja, taunt Mewtwo and laugh in his face" TRF moved on to the next one as Chosen One continued her assault.

"For what reason?" Lucario asked.

"I don't know? Entertainment?" she shrugged and they watched as the two went up to Mewtwo and started taunting him and laughing in his face.

Mewtwo looked at the two blankly, "I have no idea what's happening" he said and then left the room, bored.

"Moving on... Dark Pit, lock Duck Hunt Duck and cook his bird."

"I've always wanted to do this to that annoying dog." Dark Pit laughed darkly and locked the dog in the closet, he took the bird and proceeded to cook it when Chosen One stepped in.

"You little fucking douche-bag! You'll regret what you've done!" Chosen One screamed, and pulled out her chainsaw.

"You can't stop me!" Dark Pit replied, despite his response he started running from her as she screamed and chased him.

"Er... Someone revive that Bird?" TRF was staring at the bird when Grey came and revived the bird and went back to his reading as if nothing happened. She shrugged at his usual silence and moved on, "Robin, marry Lissa"

"Oh no he's not!" Chrom said from his seat.

"Chrom shut up, or I'll call Pokemon. Rhoades back over here" she warned him sternly.

"Fine" he grumbled, looking away.

"Woo! Go Robin! Robissa! Robissa! Robissa!" Chosen One cheered, showing up after she gave up on chasing Dark Pit.

"Oh Gosh" Robin muttered, as Lissa and him got married.

"Robin your so romantic." Lissa laughed as Robin turned red.

"Wario! Give all your Money to 9-Volt!" Chosen One shouted, pointing to 9-Volt, "That little midget over there!"

"I know who he is," Wario scowled, "Here, take it"

"Yes!" 9-Volt took the money before running away.

"Here's one more dare from Yolo! The Falcon Punch and the Warlock Punch must collide! And Everyone must watch!" Chosen One lead everyone to the stadium in the studio to watch it all go down. Eventually, they both 'Died' at the same time due to the explosion and caused a huge mess.

"Someone turn them back into normal" the two had turned into statues and most of the Smashers were already leaving. As always, Grey went over and turned them back to normal without a word. "Anyways guys, this has been SSBB Truth or Dare! Follow and Favorite us for more episodes!"

"See you later Guys!"

* * *

After the show, Chosen One, like always, was on the computer looking at photos. She was looking at photos of Pit, "Yeah... This one looks Bad Ass... Oh God.. He's shirtless..." she whispered, eyes glued to the screen.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" Pit asked as he walked over.

"Nothing! Now get the Fuck out of here or I'll take out my Machine gun!" Chosen One answered, closing the computer quickly.

* * *

TRF was sitting in the lounge room, bored, across from her was Grey, reading his book. She sat there in the awkward silence and glanced around the room for something to do or talk about. Forty minutes had passed before she worked up the courage to ask a question.

"So... How was your day?" She asked timidly, looking at Grey. She was met by silence as usual, so she tried again.

"O-kay... So you and Chosen One are cousins? You guys seem so different, your calm and quiet and she's... Chosen One" again, he didn't reply, he didn't even look up from his book. She tried one more time hoping he would give something to acknowledge he heard her. "So, what school do you go to?"

TRF was now getting a little annoyed at his silence, "Hey, don't you answer when people talk to you?"

"You know that's rude right?"

"Oh come on Grey! Why aren't you talking? You've spoken before!" she threw her hands up in frustration and glared at him. "Okay, whatever, I'm out of here" she stood up and walked out of the room. She heard footsteps behind her, which probably belonged to Grey, and continued up the stairs. While she went up the stairs, she suddenly slipped on something and pain shot up her leg.

She must have twisted her ankle or something and she felt herself fall, she screamed a little and reflexively closed her eyes. She expected to feel hard floor but instead landed on something a little softer. Tentatively, she opened her eyes and saw Grey's striking Blue eyes looking down at her, he looked away soon after. Grey held her close to his chest as he walked back into the lounge room.

"Um thanks" TRF thanked a little awkwardly as he carefully set her down onto the couch, picking up a pillow and placing it under her swollen ankle. After that, Grey went over to his book, picked it up and left the room, without a second glance at TRF and silently, as if nothing happened. TRF stared at the door that he left through and puffed out her cheeks, she was both embarrassed and frustrated.

She was embarrassed about what just happened and frustrated that he still wouldn't talk to her, he barely acknowledged her presence, yet he does a lot to help around here. She growled as she placed a seat cushion over her face when Chosen One walked in.

"Hey" she greeted, throwing the cushion away from her.

"Hey" Chosen One returned her greeting, "What happened..?" she pointed at TRF's ankle.

"Eh, slipped and twisted my ankle, Grey helped then left" she shrugged.

"O-kay..." Chosen One nodded slowly.

"What's up with you?" TRF asked noticing that her face was still a little red.

"Fucking guys, man..." she muttered as she fell back.

TRF chuckled and fell back as well, "Tell me about it..."

* * *

**Well thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to PM us with more truths and dares, and to follow and favorite the story. Thanks again, I'll try to edit it faster next time, but no promises.**

**Special thanks to PikaLoverNYA and Jrarulez for following the story also to PikaLoverNYA, Dillduck, and Jrarulez for favoriting the story! Until next time!**


	5. Halloween

**Hey! As the title of this chapter states, this one will be on Halloween! I don't think we have any New dares, so this chapter won't have any Halloween dares, it'll be like a Halloween party (It'll mostly focus on Chosen One, TRF, Pit and Grey). I know that already Halloween Past, and as much as I wanted to post it on Halloween I didn't get the chance and also Chosen One and I kinda agreed to this a few days before Halloween. Hope you enjoy it all the same!**

**P.S Plenty of mushy stuff in this chapter between the lovely host and their guys xD Okay... Not that much, but enough cx**

* * *

"Chosen One! Wake up!" a voice called, followed by pounding at the door. Chosen One groaned and rolled over in her bed.

"Five more minutes Mom..." she called to the voice groggily, faceplanting into her pillow and trying to sleep. She faintly heard the person on the other side sigh before falling back to sleep.

Before she could fall deeply into sleep she was being swept up, surprised, she opened her eyes and met familiar Blue eyes staring back at her own. Her eyes widen and pale red colored her cheeks as she opened her mouth and shut it again like a fish as he smiles cheekily at her, his own cheeks reddening.

"Hi there" he whispered, sparkling Blue eyes glued to hers.

Hearing him speak broke her spell, "W-What are you doing!? Put me down!" she sputtered, trying in vain to free herself. She looked around the room until her eyes landed on her very amused looking partner. "You!" Chosen One gasped, glaring daggers at TRF as she laughed.

"Me" TRF stated with a wink before turning to the one carrying Chosen One, "Pit, please drop her off at the bathroom" Pit nodded in understanding before carrying a fuming Chosen One away.

"You'll pay for this TRF! You hear me!?" Chosen One shouted as Pit carried her away. TRF shook her head as she turned from the door, laughing all the way down to the kitchen.

She was a little surprised to see Grey sitting down by the counter, fresh cofee in front of him as he read a thick looking book. Shrugging it off, she continued until she met the fridge where she started to make Chose One her "Breakfast Chicken" she rolled her eyes at her partners love for Fried Chicken.

Speaking of eyes... She could feel a pair scorching into her back. She stiffened, turning around but didn't find anyone other than Grey, and his eyes were still glued to his book. Confused she turned around and continued making Chosen One's "Breakfast" even though it was almost noon.

Just as she was grabbing the sides, she felt the eyes on her back again. This time when she turned she met Grey's sharp Blue eyes that looked grayish in the light. She took a sharp breath before turning around as subtly as she could.

They hadn't really talked since the time she slipped and twisted her ankle. She blushed as she remembered the way it felt in his arms. Shaking her head rapidly to clear her thoughts, she quickly walked over to the other, side to where Chosen One liked to lounge and eat.

She carefully set the plate down, rearranging everything slowly, she knew she was just stalling, but sooner or later, she'd have to face him. Sighing quietly in frustration, she ran her hand through her long dark hair.

Deciding that she couldn't stall any longer she turned around, noticing that Grey had set his book down, and was now staring at her. Giving him a small smile, TRF slowly made her way over to the seat by his.

"So..." she started timidly, chewing her bottom lip, a habit she did when she was nervous or anxious, "I wanted to uh, thank you for... The other day" she said quietly, looking anywhere but at him.

A sound caught her attention and she realized that it was Grey clearing his throat. TRF timidly rose her eyes to meet his, as expected from the ever so silent Grey, all he did was nod in response, but this time he gave her a small smile. TRF smiled back despite her shock at first, he looked like he was going to say something, before he could get the chance they both heard loud noises from the stairs.

Turning around, TRF could see Chosen One in Pit's arms as he glided down the stairs with ease.

"What?" she asked as Grey and TRF stared at her. "This is so much better than walking" she shrugged casually before spotting her food, "Chicken!" she gasped, launching herself out of his arms.

TRF shook her head, clearly amused, "Hurry up, we have some shopping to do" she flashed her friend a wicked smile as she groaned.

"What? Are you crazy!? First you wake me up at an un-godly hour," she ignored TRF when she told her that it was three in the afternoon, "Than I get dragged into the bathroom and forced to get ready and now you want me to rush my time with my Chicken!?"

TRF gave her a pointed look, rolling her eyes at her Diva of a friend, "Well now that you've put it that way, why you and you're Fried Chicken spend the rest of the day together?" she asked, sarcasm oozing out of her sentence.

Chosen One nodded her head, a serious look on her face, "I knew you'd understand, Fried Chicken and I really appreciate it"

TRF stared at her blankly, watching Chosen One devour half her chicken before going over and dragging her away and towards their car, "Waiiiitttt! I wasn't finished yet!"

"Oh well, I'm afraid that's about all the time you have" TRF shrugged indifferently as Chosen One pouted. "Don't look at me like that, you can have all the Fried Chicken you want tonight" TRF sighed as Chosen One's face lite up.

"Promise?" she asked and TRF nodded, pinching her cheeks and ignored TRF's comment about not needing that much more chicken and swatted her hand away, "What are we waiting for? My Chicken's waiting for me"

* * *

"You've gotta be kidding me" TRF dead panned when she saw the outfit that Chosen One held out for her.

"What? What's wrong with it?" Chosen One asked, though she was trying not to laugh.

"I am not dressing like a fucking Nun" TRF stated, shoving the costume back where it came from, crossing her arms across her chest and blowing her bangs out of her face.

"Okay, okay" Chosen One laughed, "No Nun" they were currently shopping for the costume party tonight and had just arrived at Party City. "Ooo, how about this one? This'll probably work well with that ugly scowl you got there, oh look, there it is again!" Chosen One giggled, poking TRF's cheek, only making her frown even more.

Chosen One pulled out a skin-tight body suit that was adorned by little red dragons. A black hood was attached to it, along with a mask. Black fingerless gloves, black boots and a long red silk sash was draped around the waist, a few red ribbons came along with it.

"Why not? Maybe I'll get you in your sleep.. Anythings better than that Nun and that weird Mime costume you tried to make me wear" TRF shrugged as she took the costume from Chosen One, "Now... Your turn"

"Sweet! I want something scary!" Chosen One shouted excitedly, earning weird stares from others.

"Of couse you do..." TRF rolled her eyes and walked over to the scary costumes. "How 'bout this one?" she pulled out a costume that came with a white tank top, a white hoodie, black jeans, and black converse shoes. It also came with makeup instructions and a black wig.

"Perfect! Now let's get out of here, if I see another Elsa or Anna I'm going to 'Let it Go' on them" Chosen One shuddered, eyeing a little girl that had just arrived before snatching her costume and running to the check out of the store.

"Hey! Come back here! We still have to pay Dummy!" TRF shouted just as Chosen One was almost out the door.

"Oh yeah... Opps?"

* * *

"Hey Grey!" Pit greeted as Grey came down the stairs. Like always, he answered with a slight nod to indicate that he heard him. "You don't talk much huh?" Grey shrugged and continued on, not at all affected, Pit followed him.

"So... You're Chosen One's cousin?" Pit tried again and Grey nodded again, "You wanna help set up?" He asked after a moment of silence had past between them. Grey nodded and headed over to where everyone else was setting up.

* * *

"OMG TRF! I've gone blind! I can't see anything! Oof" Chosen One bumped into something, causing her to groan and clutch her head. She heard an irritated sigh come from in front of her and than she was staring into dark eyes.

"Better?" TRF asked, adjusting her mask and hood. The two had just came back and were now changing into their costumes, the party had started an hour ago.

"Mhm" Chosen One hummed while she watched TRF start applying her makeup.

"Hey, stop moving, you're messing it up" TRF glared at her when she started to squirm in her seat.

"It's not my fault you're taking five hours to apply makeup" Chosen One replied, sticking her tongue out at TRF.

"Whatever," TRF sighed, finishing up, "It's only been half an hour. So what's the plan again?" she asked as she started putting the makeup away.

"I'm not really sure," Chosen One shrugged, "I'm going to go down there and cause chaos, how I'm going to do that is still unclear so I'm gonna wing it" she smiled happily, winking at her friend.

"Don't scare the kids too much, last time you pulled some thing on the kids, Lucas had an accident, while Nana started crying" TRF warned, glaring when Chosen One started laughing, "It's not funny!" she growled.

"It's kinda funny..." Chosen One laughed even harder when TRF shoved her shoulder, despite that, she could see the smile she was holding back. "Anyways, let's get going, I've got some babies to scare" she grinned and followed TRF down the stairs.

TRF went to hide in the shadows, her costume helping her with that task. She tugged her hood lower to cover her forehead and brought the mask higher to her nose, watching as the music suddenly stopped and Chosen One popping out from behind a plant, a fake bloody knife in her hands.

She watched, amused at how scared some of the Smashers were to see 'Jeff the Killer' as they all screamed and ran away, disappearing upstairs, in the kitchen, the training room, game room, and even the bathroom.

"Holy Shit!" she jumped when someone pulled her hood off, she turned to see both Ike and Grey staring at her. They stared at her questionably, looking from her to the maniac chasing people around.

"That's Chosen One isn't it?" Ike asked, arms crossed over his broad chest, his face expressionless.

"Yup" TRF nodded, "How'd you figure that out?"

"It's Chosen One" Ike stated simply as Grey nodded agreeably, "I'm not cleaning that mess up, so I'll be at the training room if you need me" and with that Ike walked away, totally calm as people ran around him.

"Hey guys! What are you doing?" Pit asked, flying over to where Grey and TRF were standing, "You see the killer don't you? How can you just stand there?" Pit started to drag TRF towards the door while she stared at him amused.

"Pit relax, of course we see the 'Killer'" TRF laughed, trying to twist out of his grip. She could see his obvious confusion, "Shouldn't you be looking for Chosen One?" she hinted, still trying to free herself from his grip.

"Oh yeah!" he gasped, releasing her hand and flying away. Not expecting him to do that TRF stumbled slightly and strong arms went out to steady her. She knew who's arms they were without looking up, and flushed a little, thankful for her mask.

"Thanks" she mumbled, stepping out of his embrace, he stared at her a little longer before averting his eyes with a nod. A shout caught her attention and she turned to see that Pit had just tackled 'Jeff the Killer'. "Wow, gotta hand it to him, he's got some guts," TRF commented, scanning the room and finding no witnesses and they both started towards the two.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Chosen One grumbled from under Pit, "I was having fun there" she pouted.

"Chosen One?" he asked his eyes widening slightly.

"Duh" she scoffed, "Who else would do this?"

"Good point" he laughed, still not moving from his spot.

"Pit..." Chosen One started, staring at him.

"Hmm?" he asked, staring back at her.

"Get off me will ya? You weigh a ton" she groaned, breaking eye contact and pushing him off her. "Finally.. I can breath again" she sighed, flopping back down.

"You guys Okay?" TRF asked, looking from Chosen One to Pit, raising an eyebrow at Pit, who smiled sheepishly.

"Just great" was all he said, TRF seemed to understand and shook her head, chuckling slightly, turning her head to Chosen One who closed her eyes and gave her a thumbs up.

"Good, now get off of your lazy Ass, you've got some cleaning to do" Chosen One groaned, and rolled over on the floor, too lazy to clean.

"Me clean? No thanks" she murmured tiredly, "Scaring people really takes a toll you know?"

"You poor thing" TRF said sarcastically, subtly signaling for Pit to do something. Pit grinned as he slowly approached her, quickly taking her into his arms before flying around, efficiently waking her up.

"Not again!" she groaned, even though she laid her head on his chest, her hands secured behind his neck. Pit's smile widened, if possible, and went a little faster.

"Hey! Remember to clean up, I have to check on the younger kids, make sure no accidents happened" TRF called to them, the only response she got was a shriek from Chosen One and a laugh from Pit.

Shrugging she turned on her heels and walked out, leaving them to clean. She soon realized that she wasn't alone, glancing back she saw that Grey was silently following her all the way up to the kids room.

She looked at him questionably, but didn't ask anything, knowing he probably wouldn't answer and pushed open the first door. There she saw two small lumps under blankets on two separate beds. The room belonged to Nana and Popo, two adorable kids equipped with hammers and ice.

"Hey there Kiddos" TRF greeted, plopping down on Nana's bed, she saw Grey silently sit down next to Popo on his bed. "You all right under there?" she asked instead, ignoring him for now.

She heard a slight 'Mhm' from under the fluffy pink comforter, "Alright, let's gotcha out from there" she grabbed the blanket and ducked under, "Sure is warm here hmm?" Nana giggled, making TRF smile in return, pulling her out, she wrapped her arms around Nana. "How 'bout a bed time story?" Nana nodded and TRF proceeded to read to her quietly as she slipped into a deep sleep.

Soon after both were asleep, Grey and her continued visiting the other kids, doing the same routine. TRF glanced over at the clock and saw that it was almost one AM and the long day finally caught up to her, gently setting the book down, her eyes began to droop heavily and before she knew it, she was drifting into a light slumber.

Grey chuckled lightly as he saw TRF fall asleep, moving quietly, to avoid waking them up, he went over to where she was, slipping his arms around her and carried her away to her room.

TRF could feel herself being lifted and carried away, but she couldn't do anything in her half-conscious state, so she snugged closer to the warmth. A little later, she was in her bed, her covers covering up to her chin when she felt something warm and soft pressed against her forehead, before the click of the light and a creak of the bed, causing a peaceful smile to spread across her face and to snuggle deeper in her bed.

* * *

"I'm tired" Chosen One groaned, dropping to the floor, looking around the room to make sure that they cleaned everything up.

"Same" Pit muttered sleepily rubbing his eyes as he stretched out his arms.

"Mmm.. Night" Chosen One rolled over, burying her face in her arms as Pit laughed, "What?" she groaned tossing around again so she could see him.

"You can't sleep on the floor" he said looking at her amusingly.

"Watch me" she growled and curled up into a ball.

"Come on..." he took her into his arms again, and this time, she was too tired to protest. He flew over to a nearby couch, gently putting her down, grabbing pillows and blankets he came back to see that she was half asleep already.

"Night" he whispered, picking her up so he could fix the pillows before wrapping her up and draping the blankets over them.

* * *

**Wee! Finally done! Happy Friday! Again, sorry for the late Halloween story, and hoped you enjoyed it, I thought it was cute :) Cya all next time! **


	6. SSBB Christmas Special

**Hey everyone! Um, I know this is a little late but Chosen One and I wanted to write a Christmas episode and well... We couldn't exactly finish in time for the holidays as you can tell, what with the contest I entered and all the holiday parties or whatever everyone had planned... Anyways I hope you enjoy this special chapter!**

* * *

It was a chilly December day, the air was buzzing with holiday cheer, the smell of hot chocolate and warm cookies filled the air. Everyone was excited about Christmas, it was all that was heard... Well maybe not all...

Chosen One was walking out of her room and towards the studio, not paying very much attention to her surroundings, she was on her phone playing Flappy Bird and screaming and cursing when her bird hit the pipes.

"God Dammit! This stupid Fucking bird won't jump over the Fucking pipes!" frustrated, she threw her phone across the room and it accidentally hit someone, Palutena, in the head.

The force of the hit knocked her out and she fell on Pit, who was next to Mario, who was next to Greg, who was next to Sheik, who was next to Marth, who was next to Ike, who was next to Bowser, who was next to Jiggly Puff, who was next to Zelda, who was next to Link, who was next to Dark Pit, who was next to Robin, who was next to Lucina, who was next to Duck Hunt Dog and Bird, who were next to Mew Two, who was next to Greninja, who was next to Lucario, who was next to Roy, who was next to Wii Fit Trainor, who was standing near the little guys (Ice Climbers, Villagers, Toon Link, Lucas, Ness, Diddy Kong, ect.), who toppled on to Falco, Fox, Wolf, and Snake, who was next to Shulk, who was next to Mega Man, who sneezed on Soinic, causing him to bump into Wario, making him fall and causing him to sit on Ganondorf's face, who Dr. Mario tripped on, who was next to Pacman, who was next to Mii Fighters, who were next to Pikachu, who fell on to Rosalina and Luma, who was next to Captain Falcon, who fell on to R.O.B, who fell on to Mr. Game and Watch, who was next to King Dedede, who was next to Donkey Kong, who was next to Olimar and his Pikmin, which they fell on Charizard, making Samus trip over them, also tripping Peach in the process, who was next to Yoshi, who was next to Luigi and the Pokemon Trainer.

As they all fell, tripped and sneezed against each other, there was a distant sound of the toilet flushing with Meta Knight walking out. He took a look at all the bodies and shook his head, "I don't even want to know" he muttered just as TRF walked in.

"What the...?" she trailed off, staring at the pile of bodies, looking confused.

Meta Knight walked up beside her and muttered in agreement as they both continued to stare at the others. Chosen One walked in a moment later, her eyes a widening in surprise, "Ooo! Are we playing Twister!?" she asked excitedly, while everyone groaned and shouted 'No' Chose One shrugged her shoulders and continues to eat her Chicken.

"Uh... Welcome to Truth or Dare?" TRF walked over to the center and tried to start as everyone scrambled to get up and find their seats.

"Yay!" Chosen One cheered.

"Welcome to our super late Christmas/New Year Special! Which is probably the worst title ever! I blame Chosen One for being so Fucking late" TRF glared at Chosen One, who glared back at her.

"Hey! Don't blame me, you Bitch!" Chosen One shouted, pointing at TRF with her Chicken leg.

TRF rolled her eyes, "Call me that again, and watch what'll happen" she threatened.

"Uh..." Chose One looked around nervously, "Um, Merry Christmas! And here's the first dare!" Chose One took the first card and read the first dare.

* * *

_A Dota 2LoL hybrid:_

_Dare:_  
_Have Greninja trick Charizard and push him in the water, by any means necessary_

* * *

"Greninja..." TRF called out, turning towards him.

Greninja nodded his head, before turning towards Charizard, "Greninja" (Look Charizard)

Everyone watches as Charizard starts to turn, only to be pushed into a nearby pool of water.

"Okay, next dare is from a Guest; Lucina and Link have to get married right in front Chrome.

"No!" Lucina, Chrome, Link and Zelda all screamed in protest just as TRF finished speaking.

TRF rolled her eyes and sighed, "Relax, it's not official, we all know how pissed you guys get" they all mumbled in agreement as Chosen One jumps up from her seat.

"Next!" she shouted.

* * *

_VoltStriker:_

_This could be fun *devil smile*_  
_Okay here goes:_  
_Dare-_  
_Robin &amp; Lucina: do you have a crush on someone_  
_Ganondorf: get locked in a room with wario and 100 onions._  
_Villager: give your famous death stare at anyone you hate._  
_Mario, Bowser, and Peach: watch Super Mario Hyadin and sing to the lyrics._

_truths-_  
_Palutena: Why is your taunt a little... um... how should I put it... special._  
_Dark Pit: why do you use a final smash similar to Zelda/Sheik_  
_Wii Fit Trainer: How does one use Yoga in battle._

* * *

"So..." TRF smiles, "Robin, Lucina, do you guys have a crush on anyone?"

Robin and Lucina both turn to each other, before quickly turning away, "No" they both answer at the same time, not looking at anyone in particular.

Chosen One groaned in frustration, glaring at them, "God Dammit why!?" TRF walked over to her, and handed her a bucket of chicken, and waited until she took it to continue with the next dare.

"Oh God no" Ganondorf protested, backing away from the closet, Wario and the pile of onions. TRF and Chosen One roughly shoved Ganondorf in to the closet with Wario close behind.

"Oh yeah, don't forget your onions!" they quickly pushed the onions in the room, with some help from the others, and slammed the door shut. Suddenly, Ridin Dirty blares from the speakers. Everyone one turns to see Chosen One dancing to the music, "Go Villager! Do your thing!" she cheered, not caring that everyone was staring at her. "What are you staring at!?" she asked a moment later, causing everyone to laugh.

After the Villager glared at Mr. Resetti and Chosen One had turned off the music, TRF continued with the dares, "Uh, Mario, Bowser, and Peach, you have to watch Super Mario Hyadain and sing to the lyrics"

"Oh Dear... Okay" Mario reluctantly agreed, taking off his hat and rubbing his head uncomfortably.

"I'm not very good, but I'll try my best!" Peach agreed, smiling.

"I hate singing" Bowser grumbled, crossing his arms, but not disagreeing.

"Great! Oh and Luigi has to sing too" TRF added as Luigi groaned, they all watched Super Mario Hyadain before singing it in English.

* * *

**Mario:**  
Hey, Bowser - watch your back!  
Give up on Princess Toadstool.  
Lay off, cut her some slack -  
And stop courting her like a fool!

**Bowser:**  
Sorry, plumber - no can do!  
Her heart belongs to me - e.  
She likes me more than she does you,  
I am her destiny!

**Peach:**  
Both of you, stop please;  
You're starting to bug me.  
Both of your faces  
Are very ugly!

**Bowser + Mario:**  
Ouch, Peach; that was cruel!  
Were you like that from the start?  
Because, you know, us men: we fight with our hearts!

**Bowser:** Hey, good job!  
**Mario:** You too!  
**Bowser:** How are you Mario, you old dog?  
**Mario:** I'm great! All of the DS and Wii releases sold out really fast -  
**Bowser:** Wow! No time to spend with the ladies, I presume-?  
**Mario:** Don't you know it! Oh, it's your turn, Bowser.  
**Bowser:** Oh! (Clears throat)

**Bowser:**  
My sweetest Peach, girl  
I love you to this da - ay.  
If you can't understand that,  
Then I will hide you away!

**Mario:**  
With my love, I will save you;  
And, I will set you free - ee!  
But when I rescue you from him,  
You never say that you love me!

**Peach:**  
Won't you two quit it?  
I'm getting annoyed here.  
Neither of you  
Will I ever hold dear!

**Bowser + Mario:**  
Boy, is she a feisty girl!  
Sharp as a pointed dart.  
And that's why both us men - we fight with our hearts!

**Luigi:**  
Hey, wait up! Don't you forget  
Mario's little brother, Luigi!  
I'm the best for Toadstool yet -  
Sorry to keep -!

**Mario:** Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah!

**Bowser:**  
No way, no way!  
It's not right to steal Peach from us!

**Mario:**  
Luigi, get out of here,  
Leave without making a fuss!

**Peach:**  
Luigi, the one in  
His big brother's shadows.  
Luigi, that green guy  
That nobody knows!

**Bowser + Mario:**  
Looks do not matter,  
When it's  
"'Till death do us part."

**Mario:**  
That's why all us men, we fight with our - !

**Bowser:**  
That's why all us men, we fight with our - !

**Peach:**  
I don't care if you both fight with your hearts!

* * *

The room fell silent as the three finished. "Well that sucked balls! On with the truths!" Chosen One shouted, TRF lightly hit her in the arm and sent her a warning look for her rude comment. Chosen One shrugged sheepishly rubbing her arm, TRF smiled at her partner, hiding her amusement.

"Uh, Palutena?" TRF asked, waiting for her answer.

"I have no idea what they mean by that" TRF approached Palutena and quietly explained what the question meant. Palutena gasped, looking at TRF in disbelief, her cheeks painted with a little red, "How immature!" she huffed.

TRF shrugged, trying not to laugh as Chosen One read the next truth. "Dark Pit! Why is your Final Smash so close to Sheik and Zelda's!?"

"I don't know and stop yelling like a stupid idiot" Dark Pit replied dryly.

"What the Fuck did you call me!?" Chosen One asked, glaring at him.

"A stupid idiot" he smirked, winking at her.

"You nasty Mother Fucker!" Chosen One suddenly takes out a sniper and points it at Dark Pit.

TRF looks at her in surprise, "Where the Hell did you get that from?"

Chosen One glanced at her and then at the sniper in her hands and shrugs nonchalantly, "This? I always carry this around"

"Well put that away! We need him alive!"

"Fine, next!" Chosen One reluctantly put her sniper away, but not without casting another glare at him.

* * *

_Gamer Fan64:_

_Kirby: Final Smash!_  
_King Dedede: Say IMMA CLOBBER DAT DER KIRBAH everytime someone assults you._  
_Sonic: You're too slow!_  
_Palutena: Cooking contest against Kirby._  
_Dark Pit: Everyone will now call you Pittoo!_  
_Pit: Switch gender._  
_Mario: Why can't Bowser be top-tier?_  
_Marth: Assult Dedede._  
_Ike: I got a bucket of chicken..._  
_Pacman: Eat Ike's chicken...or try to._  
_Lucina: Masked you vs Masked Dedede!_

* * *

"Go Kirby! Final Smash!" TRF cheered. While Kirby was doing the Final Smash, Chosen One somehow ended up in the pot.

"Help me! I'm dying!" Chosen One screamed. TRF, along with everyone but Grey who is still strangely unconscious, started laughing. A little later, Chosen One pops out of the pot, all covered in black smoke. "I never want to do that again," Chosen One coughed, waving the smoke away, "King Dedede! Every time you get assaulted you have to yell 'IMMA CLOBBER DAT KIRBAH!'"

"I refuse!" King Dedede shook his head in protest.

"Then it's time to cook you!" TRF threatened, "Kirby!"

"Never mind!" King Dedede said, putting his hand out to stop Kirby.

TRF smiled wickedly, "Okay, Marth, assault him"

"Alright then" Marth walked over to King Dedede and took out his sword.

"IMMA CLOBBER DAT KIRBAH!"

"Sonic, you're too slow!" Chosen One shouted.

"I hate when people do that..." Sonic sighed.

"Okay, Kirby and Palutena, you guys are going to have an Epic Cook Off"

"Starting now!" after Chosen One started the cook off, a giant puff of smoke covered the room as the Pink Puffball and the Goddess of Light went head to head. A lot of cooking stuff later, they both finished, Kirby made a burger while Palutena made pizza.

Just as TRF was about to volunteer as the judge, Chosen One whispered in her ear, "Let Grey do it so he can speak!"

"Uh, Okay, I'll call him over," she looked over at Grey, who had finally woken up, and called out to him, "Hey Grey! Your Cousin wants you to be the judge of the cooking contest!" Grey gets up from where he's sitting and approaches the two contestants.

"I put my blood, sweat, and ears in to making this pizza" Palutena watched as Grey took a bit out of the pizza she made before he made his way over to Kirby.

"Poyo" Kirby said, watching as Grey took a bite out of the burger. They both waited with battered breathes as Grey contemplated the two foods.

"Uh... I'm not sure what that means.." Palutena looked confused when Grey shook his head at the both of them before walking away.

"Poyo?" Kirby looked just as confused at his behavior.

"Um, I don't think he likes either of them" TRF suggested, watching as Grey walked back to his seat, picking up his book without a second glance at them.

"What!?" Palutena shrieked in surprise.

"Poyo!?" Kirby shouted at the same time.

Chosen One sighed, shrugging when everyone looked at her quizzically, "I know what you guys are all thinking, how is Grey even my Cousin?"

"Okay... Let's continue to the next one. Dark Pit, everyone has to call you Pittoo" TRF suggested, trying to move things along.

"Oh God no!" Dark Pit shouted, crossing his arms defiantly.

"Hahahahahaha! In your face Pittoooooo! Hahahahah!" Chosen One taunted, laughing hysterically. Everyone watched in both amusement and horror as Chosen One continued to laugh, falling out of her chair in the process.

"Stop laughing so much, we still have a show to do" TRF snapped when it didn't seem like Chosen One was going go stop anytime soon.

"Fine" Chosen One huffed, getting back up from the ground.

"Okay, next, Pit! Switch gender!" TRF shook her head, "This should be something" she laughed, amused.

"Oh God, why?" Pit groaned, covering his face in his hands.

"Go Zelda! Use your magic and make him a her!" Chosen One cheered.

Zelda looked at her uneasily and sighed, "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" she nodded enthusiastically.

"If you say so..." Zelda sighed, turning towards Pit and with an 'I'm sorry' smile, she turned Pit into a girl.

"Oh God" a voice swore, as the smoke around the person disappeared, everyone stared as what used to be Pit was a girl that had some of his features, just turned more feminine, like longer hair, higher cheekbones, longer lashes, and a long white dress and golden heels.

"Holy Shit!" Chosen One swore, jumping up from her seat, "That's what he'd look like as a girl!"

"Wait... if Pit's a girl now... doesn't that mean Dark Pit becomes a girl too?" TRF asked, making everyone turn to look at Dark Pit. Sure enough, in his seat was a more feminine looking Dark Pit.

"Great... this is just great" she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Holy Shit!" Chosen One swore again, her eyes practically bulging out of their sockets.

"Okay.. Next dare!" TRF accepted the bucket of Fried Chicken Grey handed her, "Ike! You have just received a bucket of fried chicken" TRF walked over to Ike and handed him the chicken.

"Cool" Ike replied, taking the bucket.

"Now, Pacman, try to eat his bucket"

"Hey! I'm vegetarian! Why does everyone think I eat everything?" Pacman exclaimed.

"Because you eat those yellow dots in your game and you're like, 'WHACKA, WHACKA, WHACKA'" TRF shrugged.

"True..." Pacman sighed in defeat.

"No ones stealing my chicke-" Ike started when Chosen One jumped out of her seat.

"Where is the chicken!?" she demanded, her eyes landing on Ike and the bucket of chicken in his hand.

"Oh God" Ike jumped out of his seat as Chosen One charged at him with a machine gun that came out from nowhere. "Help!"

"Well... that's happening," TRF blinked, and shook her head, "Anyways... Masked Lucina VS Masked Dedede, let's go!"

"Alright Dedede..." Lucina smirks, taking out her sword after masking herself, "Let's begin!" she cries, raising her sword and charging at him.

"Oh, you are so dead" King Dedede said, masking himself before running to meet Lucina in the middle. Everyone watched as Lucina and King Dedede met, hammer against sword. The two struggled to push the other one over for a while until they both stepped back, raising their weapons before charging again. Swinging, slashing, parrying, ect. all these occurred for what seemed like forever until they both collapsed in exhaustion.

"Thank goodness" TRF sighed in relief when it was finally over, looking around and seeing that most of the younger smashers had fallen asleep, "Where's Chosen One?"

"I think she's still chasing Ike" Mega Man spoke up.

"No, I'm right here. I got my chicken so I'm done" Chosen One popped out from the door way. TRF looked at her for a couple more seconds, not seeing Ike anywhere but didn't press.

"Um, Okay then. Anyways guys, that was Truth or Dare. If you like this story, don't forget to favorite and follow us, and we're sorry that it's been so long since we've been on air again... Hopefully my lazy partner will get the ToD's done faster."

"That's rude!" Chosen One shouted.

"You made this chapter so late! It's not even Christmas or New Years anymore!" TRF retorted back.

"Hey, didn't you read the name of this episode? It's called 'The Super Fucking Late Christmas/New Years Special Holiday Special' for a reason!"

"No one calls it that but you!" TRF huffed, rolling her eyes, "Whatever, Merry late Christmas and to all a good night!"

"Bye!" Chosen One waved way to enthusiastically.

* * *

**Well that's another episode of SSBB Truth or Dare, hope everyone had a happy Holidays :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and another one will be up sooner... Hopefully... Until next time!**


	7. SSBB Truth or Dare, Episode Four

**Hey guys! So sorry for the super late delay, life gets in the way as I'm sure we've all figured out by now. But we're back! To make up for the ages you guys have been waiting, I've made this one a little longer than our usual length. I hope you guys enjoy it! Just as a reminder, to submit your ToD, you'll either PM me, or my partner TheChosenOne is here, thanks again!**

**As always, some swearing and inappropriate meanings from time to time...**

* * *

"Hey Chosen One!?" TRF walked around, peeking into rooms trying to find her partner. It had been a couple months since they had last done a Truth or Dare episode and they had planned to do one today... The only problem was that Chosen One had yet to come in.

She sighed once again when the room turned out to be empty, turning around and bumping right into someone. Strong arms encircled around her, catching her before she fell, "Oh, I'm sorry!" TRF apologized, looking up at the person, only to realize it was Gray. Blushing slightly, she quickly put some space between them. Gray nodded his head subtly, telling her that it was alright. "You haven't seen Chosen One by any chance have you?"

Gray shrugged, indicating to the door where loud shouts could be heard.

The Game Room.

_Of course_, TRF thought, mentally slapping herself. She thanked Gray and practically ran to the door, leaving an amused looking Gray behind. Calming down, she opened the door to see Chosen One playing Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, empty buckets of fried chicken surrounded her. "WHOOOOO! 360 NO SCOPE TO THE FACE BITCH!" Chosen One shouted while doing some weird victory dance.

As funny as her dance was, they really needed to start the show soon. Clearing her throat loudly, she marched in and shut the T.V off, causing Chosen One to shout in protest. "Stop yelling at the T.V. we've got a show to do!" pouting, Chosen One sighed, glancing one last time at the game before reluctantly agreeing.

Just as Chosen was about to open the door, the door flew open and an anxious Pit flew in. "Did you find Chosen yet?" he asked, glancing around, not noticing the fallen girl he had struck to the ground with the door.

"Y-you idiot!" Chosen growled, clutching her forehead, which now sported a nice red bump. "Watch where you're going!" she glared, grabbing her chainsaw and chasing a pale Pit out.

"Hey! Wait up!" TRF shouted, shaking her head and running after them.

All the smashers were already there waiting when screaming could be heard. All heads turned to watch a frightened Pit being chased by an angry Chosen One who was closely followed by an exasperated TRF, Gray following silently and calmly.

"I'm sorry!" Pit cried, hiding behind a pillar, "I promise to make it up to you?"

Chosen One paused in her pursuit, thinking hard, "Five buckets of fried chick, and the newest games and we'll be good."

"Well... That was an interesting start," TRF, along with the others laughed as Pit came out of his hiding place and Chosen went to stand by TRF. "Anyways, welcome to another episode of SSBB Truth or Dare! I'd like to apologize for the lack of updating once again, but we're back!"

"We'd like to thank everyone who's still supporting us, and thank you guys all for tuning in! And I promise that I won't be lazy this time!" Chosen One chimed in, as everyone cheered. "Bring on the first Truth or Dare!"

* * *

_PikaLoverNYA:_

_*shoots date beam at Dark Pit and Lucina* Make out OFFICIALLY in front of Chrom_

_Chrom, resist yourself or Bowser will read your most embarassing part in your DIARY in front of everyone  
I have the diaries of Mario, Peach, Lucario, and Male Robin so READ ALL OF THEM WITH MEGAPHONES  
Kirby, inhale Henry(Fire Emblem)  
FemRobin, *pushes her into the room with Priam* have fun making out  
that is all_

* * *

"This'll be fun!" Chosen One smirked, a 'Date gun' magically appearing in front of her. Dark Pit and Lucina exchanged uneasy glances at each other and Chrome sat there, with at least three people restraining the angry guy as Chosen One shot Dark Pit and Lucina with the 'Date gun'. Everyone turned around as Dark Pit and Lucina attacked each other.

"Whoops... Maybe I should have turned it to low?" Chosen One laughed nervously.

"You think?" TRF asked sarcastically, a smile tugging at the edge of her lips anyways. Snapping her fingers, the two stopped just as Chrome broke free and stood between the two. "Relax Chrome, you know what'll happen if you do anything" TRF warned, indicating to Bowser, who indeed had his diary. Chrome huffed in anger, but didn't do anything more.

Nodding, TRF smiled, "Well we won't be reading _y__our_ diary per say, but it looks like we _will_ be reading Mario, Peach, Lucario, and Male Robin's instead," TRF held Mario's and Peach's, Chosen One had Lucario's and Grey was holding Male Robin's. "But that's not all..." TRF said over the groans coming from the four, "We have to read them with microphones!"

Many embarrassing tales were read about Mario, Peach, and Male Robin. As for Lucario... Well, they weren't exactly sure what the mysterious fighting Pokemon had written for it was in a completely different language, probably coded as well.

"Moving on... Kirby! You have to inhale Henry!" Chosen One shoved a terrified Henry towards Kirby.

"W-wait! Don't I get a say in this?" Henry asked, trying to get away from the pink ball that came closer.

"Nope!" Chosen One said simply, a smile plastered onto her face as they watched Henry disappear into Kirby's mouth. "Now... Female Robin and Priam!" and with a shove, they were both locked into a room together.

"Who's the next victim?" Chosen One joked, laughing evily.

"Hey, this next one is from the same person!"

"No way!" Chosen One looked over TRF's shoulder to look at the name, and it was from PikaLoverNYA. "You're right!"

"Thank you so much PikaLoverNYA for all the truth or dares!"

* * *

_PikaLoverNYA:_  
_I may like your truth or dares.  
Truth  
Robin: who's your wife?  
Lucina: who's your mother  
Kirby, Metaknight and king Dedede: what do you think that Nightmare was here as an assist trophy?  
Dares  
Dark Pit and Lucina: I know you had feelings for each other so I dare you to confess each other NOW!  
Chrom: don't kill dark pit or you will have a sword that gives you strength but it will cost your life  
Red: command Charizard to burn all of Snake's and Capt. Falcon's pictures of Samus  
Snake and Capt. Falcon: don't kill Red or same punishment as Chrom  
Bowser: fight Mario and Link with lightsaber  
Newcomers: go beat up Metaknight to have a god-tier crown_

* * *

"Uhh..." Male Robin scratched the back of his neck nervously as all eyes turned to him, "Well, you see, it really depends on-"

"And bored... Next!" Chosen One cut in. "Lucina! Who's your mother?"

"Umm..." Lucina answered uneasily.

"Same as Male Robin" Chrome stepped in, dismissing the question.

"Er, okay... Moving along" TRF turned to Kirby, MetaKnight, and King Dedede.

"Poyo!" Kirby shouted.

"I hate that guy" MetaKnight mumbled, crossing his little arms.

"No!" was the only thing King Dedede had to say.

"Now on to the dares!" Chosen One exclaimed.

"Ughhh, not this again" Dark Pit groaned. Earning a glare from both Lucina and Chrome.

"Well you're no box of chocolate either" Lucina huffed, turning away.

"Yeah, you stay away from her" Chrome warned grabbing his sword and pointing it threateningly.

"And what are you going to do about it? That sword'll cost you your life" Dark Pit sneered, referring to the dare. Chrome growled in anger and made to attack Dark Pit, only to be stopped by TRF.

"Alright boys, you guys can compare dicks later, we've got a show to run" with one last glare, they both sat down and the show continued.

"Alright, Snake and Captian Falco-" suddenly, something, or someone, fell through the ceiling, a little boys scream could be heard as they watched them crash on to Gray.

"Ouch! That hurt!" everyone watched in surprise as the little boy sat up, still on Gray's back, and rubbed his head. He had dark brown hair, spiked up messily, leaving a couple strands to fall over his blue eyes. He wore a long and wide, sky blue scarf tied back around his neck, grey armored shoulder pads over a small white, sleeveless tunic, fingerless gloves, tan cargo shorts with a belt to keep what looked like weapons in, and combat sandals. He had strikingly similar features as to both Gray and a little bit of Chosen One. "Oh hi big brother!" the little boy exclaimed, noticing Gray almost immediately.

Gray kept completely silent, the only sign that he heard the little boy was a barely visible smile, albeit a crooked one.

"Hey Tyler!" Chosen One called out, recognizing the boy.

"Hey big cousin! I missed you!" Tyler quickly ran over to Chosen One and the two embraced.

"Err... What the heck is going on?" TRF asked, looking at them in confusion to the sudden change in events.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you, but Grey has a younger brother!" she pointed to Tyler, and TRF rolled her eyes. It was pretty obvious that Tyler was Grey's younger brother.. "But I promise I didn't know he was coming!"

"Actually... I was playing with rockets but I guess I at least get to see my least favorite cousin" Tyler grinned.

"Okay then... Next!" TRF decided to move past that and continue while Chosen One finally processed his sentence.

"Hey!" she glared at Tyler. "Least favorite? You little br-" she trailed off as buzzing could be heard.

"Time to kick some plumber and Hyrulian butt!" Bowser roared loudly, already swinging a red light saber in his claws.

"You know what'll make this more interesting?" Tyler asked staring at the three, "If Link and Mario had no weapons!"

"Great idea little cousin!" gasped Chosen One, removing Link and Mario's lightsabers.

"Mama-Mia!" Mario looked at his empty hands and then to the giant reptile armed with a lightsaber.

"Shit" Link agreed under his breath. Bowser growled, taking steps towards them as they ran away.

"Oh! Can I go help Bowser!?" Tyler begged, hopping around.

"Of course you can!"

"Yay!" Tyler took our Twin Phantom Shard Daggers from his handy belt and ran out the door that they had gone through.

"Well, isn't he helpful?" TRF said sarcastlically, but a small smile broke through her façade. "Speaking of fights, the Newcomers get to beat MetaKnight up!"

What was supposed to be an easy start to a fight never happened, instead they all began arguing about who would get the first hit on MetaKnight and it was going nowhere. Soon the fighting began... Instead of fighting MetaKnight, they began beating each other.

"This is so not what I had in planned..." TRF muttered under her breath.

"Can I join the fight too?" Chosen One asked excitedly.

"No! Next truth or dare!"

* * *

_nonomoomoo:_

_dares_

_link ganondorf and zelda:watch the legend of zelda cartoon_

* * *

Link, Zelda exchanged glances before joining Ganon at the computer conveniently set up at the cartoon.

"My hair isn't black" Link complained.

"And that's not how I dress!" Zelda frowned.

"They made me so much uglier than I am!" Ganondorf roared, enraged and kicked the computer off the desk.

"Hey! You're paying for that!" TRF glared at him and Ganondorf walked off grumbling to himself.

"Next!"

* * *

_TheFinalBrawler:_

_Aww... No dares? Whatevs. For my dares I would like_

_All the male smashers to go to a fangirl cult following XD_

_And for my truth i would like_

_Pit: Have you ever read the disgusting yaoi storeis about you? if not, you have to read them all then go slap everyone in the rooms you are in 50 times._

_Until next time!_

* * *

TRF and Chosen One turned to see that Gray was already ushering all the male smashers out of the room. He gave a subtle nod and they took it as a sign that he was going to take care of that one. Shrugging, they decided that Gray could handle it and moved on.

"Maybe we should check on Female Robin and Priam?" opening the closet door, they could see that they were only playing cards.

"Oh thank God. I was afraid to find you guys in a... Compromising position" Chosen One sighed in relief as TRF snickered beside her. The door behind them opened abruptly and all the male smashers stumbled through, their clothes ripped and their faces frozen in horror. "So... How was it?"

"There were so many" Ike said absently, eyes wide.

"I can't feel my legs" MetaKnight commented while all Luigi could do was shake his head repeatedly.

"So many Pikachu's" Red said and everyone stared at him.

"Sounds like fun" Chosen One said casually, earning a couple glares from the guys. "Next!"

"Yes I have!" Pit cried from his position on the floor. He sat there in a fatal position as if to protect himself.

"Here's a Snicker..."

"Oh thank you!"

"Alright, this is the last one of the day!"

* * *

_Thehobkinauthor:_

_This is my ToD. I dare Link to read yaio fanfiction about himself..._

* * *

"At least this one is better than the cult" Link shurgged.

"Er... Have fun reading" Chosen One patted his back as he headed out.

_Twenty minutes later._

"Tomatoes are vegetables!" Chosen One exclaimed.

"No, tomatoes are fruits. They have seeds." Greninja argued.

"BUT ITS NOT SWEET!" before Greninja could reply, Link walked in, eyes wide in both horror and amazement.

"Why me!?" he cried, rubbing his eyes as if to erase what he had just saw. Bowser and Tyler had also joined them, dragging an unconscious Mario behind them.

"Alright, well that's it for us today! Thanks for joining us in another SSBB: Truth or Dare!" TRF waved. "If you have any more ToD'a remember to PM one of us!"

"Oh! And to make things even more interesting, Gray and Tyler are joining in so don't forget to ask them too! Also, don't forget about the passes!" Chosen added.

"What's that?" Tyler asked.

"Its where someone gives pass to a smasher and that smasher picks another smasher to do his or her dare." TRF explained.

"Oh... Cool!"

"Thanks for watching! Until next time!"

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update! Honestly.. I was planning on posting this waaaaaaaay earlier but life gets in the way. Oh well, I'll figure it out someday... Thanks so much for reading! You guys are awesome!**


	8. SSBB Truth or Dare, Episode Five

_Hey guys! I am SOOOOOOOOO SORRY for the long wait! I've been sick and school has been absolutely horrid. It doesn't excuse my lack of updating though, which I apologize for once again! Burn me at the stake! Seriously, time just slipped past me and I haven't been able to do anything about it. ;-; I am so bad at that, but I hope you guys enjoy the chapter nether less! Don't forget to PM either TheChosenOne or me if you guys have any other ToD's. While I go cry in the corner, you guys know the drill. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

It was another day of shooting and as TRF made her way towards the studio, she heard a distant sobbing coming from the game room. What did she do now? TRF thought to herself, sighing, as she slowly opened the door, expecting to see Chosen One. To her surprise, she wasn't alone.

For whatever reason, Roy sat next to her in front of the computer, both sobbing hysterically. Confused and cautious, she slowly approached the two, not knowing what to do. "Hey, why're you two crying?"

Sniffing, Chosen One wiped her tear stricken face and explained, "W-we just finished playing 'Life is Strange' episode 5!" she broke off, crying again.

"Chloe! Nooooo! Why did Max let you die!?" Roy cried out, burying his face in his hands.

"I _told_ you that we should have sacrificed Arcadia Bay!" Chosen One glared at him.

"You guys can bawl your eyes out later! We have a show to host! Roy! Get back to your seat!" TRF interrupted before they could argue anymore. Roy quickly got up and ran out the door while Chosen One stayed where she was.

After a few more words were exchanged, TRF managed to drag Chosen One out of the game room and into the studio where everyone was waiting.

"Um, why is Chosen One on the floor like that?" Tyler asked as Chosen One curled up into the fetal position on the floor.

"She was playing 'Life is Strange' episode 5 with Roy." TRF rolled her eyes, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Oooo, that finale was intense." Tyler winced, shooting Chosen One a sympathetic glance.

"It was so intense, I cried my eyeballs out!" Chosen One shouted. Across the room, you could hear a faint "Why!?" coming from Roy.

"Oh would you please get over it?" TRF huffed, dragging Chosen One up and pushing her to her spot. "Welcome to back to another episode of Truth or Dare!"

"Oooo! Can I read the first one?" Tyler asked, already taking the first card out of her hand.

"Sure, take it why don't you." TRF shrugged, cracking a small smile at his enthusiasm.

"The first one is from Armily29!"

* * *

_Armily29:_

_Yo! I'm going to send some truth or dares_

_Truth:_

_Lucas: How do you feel when you weren't include in the current router? Here's a cookie to cheef you up __

_Marth: Do you know what yaoi means? If you do, then Have you ever read one? If not, then I give you props for being innocent at your age __

_Greninja: How does it feel like to be in Smash bros after your current debut with Pokemon X and Y?_

_Dares: *evil laugh*_

_Peach: Whack Mario with a piko piko hammer and it can be on his man parts or belly and also with any force you l_

* * *

"Actually, Lucas has already been added to the rooster for Smash 4, so next one! Oh right, here's your cookie." TRF handed Lucas a cookie, giving the little boy a pat on the head.

"Yay!" Lucas cheered, taking a big bite out of the cookie.

"Hey! How come I don't get a cookie?" Tyler pouted, eyeing Lucas with envy.

"Because you suck!" Chosen One shouted, glaring at him before returning to her cradled position on the floor.

"Whatever." Tyler stuck his tongue out at her. "Marth, do you know what a yaoi is?"

"Yes! Yes I do! I'm telling everyone right now that I am _not_ gay!"

"Yeah okay Princess, settle down." TRF shook her head, telling him to sit down.

"Greninja, how does it feel to be in Smash Bros; after your current debut with Pokemon X and Y?" Tyler asked, moving on.

"It's nice to get to know all the other fighters that come from different places and I can't wait to challenge them."

"By the way, I love you Greninja, you're the best! You're better than all these other losers here!" Tyler exclaimed, causing everyone to glare at him. Before anyone could act or say anything, Grey came out from nowhere and smacked him in the back of his head, surprising everyone.

"Oh Jeez. Next!" TRF shook her head, waving for the next one. Amy Rose comes out from backstage holding her Piko Piko hammer and hands it over to Peach.

"Um, thank you?" Peach took the hammer hesitantly.

"You're welcome!" Amy replied bubbly, before frowning menacingly, "If you hurt Sonic with that thing, then I'll rip your head off! Understand!?" Everyone sat there, wide-eyed, as they observed the scene.

Speechless, all Peach could do was nod fervently.

"Good, it was nice seeing everyone!" she smiled, acting as if nothing had happened. "And it was _very_ nice to see you again Sonic." she winked, blowing him a kiss before walking off the stage.

"Why me." Sonic signed, and everyone around him shot him sympathetic looks.

"Okay... Enough with that crazy. Peach, continue with your dare." TRF called out, catching their attentions.

"I love you Mario!" Peach swung the hammer at him so hard, it knocked him out.

"Before we move on, Grey? Could you snap Chosen One out of her daze?" TRF asked, glancing at Chosen One, who was still on the ground.

Grey walks over to Chosen One and hits her head with his book before walking away.

"Ouch! There's just too much emotion coming out of you!" Chosen One complained, rubbing her head. "Next!"

* * *

_Thehobkinauthor:_

_Ok proper reviews this time!  
Dares:  
Link: Make out with your sword  
Zelda: Beat Link up for making out with his sword  
Marth: Polish your sword with Links blood  
Link, Zelda, and Marth: Beat the crud out of Little Mac  
Truths:  
Toon Link: Are you friends with Ness?  
Robin: Who did you have an S support with?  
dats all!_

* * *

"This is going to be so exciting!" Chosen One smiled happily.

Link shook his head, grimacing and then tentatively started making out with his sword, recieving a few small cuts. Zelda glanced at him and shrugged before walking up to him and knocking him out with a hit to the neck, turning him into his trophy form. Marth tapped the trophy bottom, freeing Link and taking some of the blood from Link's cuts to polish his sword with.

"Yay! That was such a cool dare!" Chosen One cheered. Everyone else stared at her with raised eyebrows, not sharing the same enthusiasm.

"Let's move on shall we?" TRF called out, bringing their attention back.

"Yay! More dares!" Tyler clapped. "Zelda, Link, and Marth! Beat the shit out of Little Mac!"

Grey hands Link a healing potion for his wounds before Zelda, Marth, and him commence to beat Little Mac.

"Haha! Little Mac isn't the best anymore!" Tyler taunted.

TRF watched with raised eyebrows as Tyler started doing some kind of victory dance, shaking her head in amusement, "Okay then... Toon Link, are you friends with Ness?"

"Of course I am!" Toon Link smiled, giving Ness a high-five.

"Robin, who did you have S support with?"

"Wait, which Robin?" Chosen asked, interrupting.

"I don't know... Let's just ask them both." TRF shrugged.

"We've already been over this..." both Robins answered.

"What does the S in S support mean?" Tyler asked confused.

"Oh! I know what it means!-" Chosen started before TRF covered her mouth.

"Chosen One! There are children here!" TRF hissed quietly while everyone stared.

"Oops, my bad" Chosen One mumbled against TRF's hand.

"Let's move on to the next one!" Tyler shouted impatiently.

* * *

_Lilypanda14:_

_Dares:  
Zelda: Make out with Ganondorf  
Marth: Switch swords with Ike and fight each other  
Bowser: Since you hate Mario you must switch minds with him (bodies)  
Dark Pit: lick Wario's foot from heel to toes slowly  
Metaknight: take off your mask_

* * *

"No! ZeLink forever!" Chosen One and TRF cried out after hearing the dares.

"Don't you dare-" Link started but was knocked down by Grey who was walking around with a broom.

"Hey Cousin," Chosen One called out after he'd knocked Link down, "what's up with the hitting today?"

"Right! Where'd he find the broom?" TRF whispered to Chosen who shrugged her shoulders. Grey stood silently, not acknowledging their questions and continued to stare before they turned away. "Um, okay then... Back to the dares!"

"Oh hell no!" Zelda backed away, glancing around nervously.

"Do I really have to do this!?" Ganondorf asked, earning a glare from Zelda. "No offense" he shrugged and Zelda rolled her eyes.

"I thought you _loved_ Zelda" Chosen One spoke up, egging him on.

"I do but... Oh fuck it" Ganondorf looked around uneasily before grabbing Zelda and planting a kiss on her cheek. Surprised, Zelda froze as everyone stared in a similar state. "No one mentions a word of this" Ganondorf mumbled returning to his seat.

"Well.. That happened.. Moving on to the next one!" TRF said coming to her senses.

"Why is your sword so large?" Marth complained, struggling to hold Ragnell.

"Why is _yours_ so short?" Ike retorted, waving around the lighter sword with ease. Just as Marth was about to reply, Master Hand showed up out of no where.

They both faced each other as Master Hand counted down. The two engaged in a full out battle and seemed to be evenly matched despite the fact that they were wielding the others blade. After what seemed like hours, the two passed out from exhaustion with no clear winner.

"Oh! Can I sleep too?" Chosen One yawned, rubbing her eye.

"No!" TRF glared at her sleepy partner, rolling her eyes. Turning to Mario and Bowser, she moved on. "Since you two dislike each other so much, you guys should switch bodies with each other.. To bond" she smirked at the end of her sentence.

"Mama Mia! Look at how huge I've become!" Mario, who was in Bowser's body, covered his face.

"Damn it! I'm short and fat!" Bowser grumbled from within Mario's body. Offended, Mario as Bowser tackled Bowser as Mario and the two wrestled around until Grey breaks them up.

"Ooo, I liked that dare!" Tyler laughed, clapping his hands. "Next!"

"Fuck no, I'm not doing that!" Dark Pit frowned, glancing at Wario's foot in disgust.

"What? Come on man, it can't be that bad. I even covered it in tomato sauce to make it better!" Wario encouraged, showing off his foot.

"Like that's any better!"

"Hey, it could be worse." Wario shrugged, "I remembered to clean it this time." Dark Pit looked ready to strangle Wario but Grey came over and hit him upside the head, efficiently stopping him.

"Okay fine, whatever, I'll do it" he grumbled rubbing his head.

"Hey, what's up with you Grey?" TRF asked, eyeing him cautiously.

"Is it that time of the month again?" Chosen One asked in a hushed tone.

"You guys! Be quiet! I'm trying to watch Dark Pit suffer!" Tyler whined, interrupted them.

TRF raised an eyebrow at him while Chosen One rolled her eyes and Grey walked away. Everyone watch as Dark Pit stuck out his tongue and slowly brought it to Wario's tomato sauce covered foot and licked about halfway up before gagging and running to the bathroom. Some others were trying not to gag themselves while others laughed and Tyler cheered.

Knowing that he was next, Meta Knight reluctantly took his mask off, revealing what we already knew; he was just a midnight blue Kirby with cool wings.

"Aw! He's so cute!" TRF squealed, squeezing the life out of Meta Knight.

"Wait! I thought you weren't that kind of person-" Meta Knight cried out, trying to escape.

"You do know what TRF stands for right? Cute things are included in loving romance." she paused giving him a look before continuing to squeeze him.

"Who she's busy strangling him, let's move on!" Tyler shouted.

* * *

_agarfinkel:_

_Truths:  
1\. Mario- who were you more reluctant to fight when they were possessed by the final boss: Luigi (who was possessed by Dimentio) or Peach (who was possessed by the Shadow Queen)?  
2\. Link and Zelda- whenever you two first meet in each game, do you always feel like you already met before in a past life?  
3\. Diddy- who do you like more: Dixie or Tiny?  
4\. Lucina- who is your mother?_

_Dares:  
1\. Little Mac- make yourself coffee, then drink it while wearing your gloves (I remember this from the E3 Nintendo Robot Chicken Special)  
2\. Robin (both genders)- fight each other  
3\. Wario- eat ten pounds of garlic. Also, you must hold in your garlic induced farts for two days.  
4\. Ness- make fun of Tetra in front of Toon Link. Also Toon Link cannot attack you. (However, Tetra can)_

* * *

"So.. Mario?" Tyler asked.

"No! Don't make me chose!" taking the easy way out, Mario knocks himself out to avoid answering.

"Uh, okay. Next!"

"Of course." Link answered, pulling Zelda closer to his side.

"It's wonderful actually, even though we have all these memories with us, we create even more. I think that's why I love him so much, even though he can be an idiot most of the time." Zelda teased, punching his arm lightly.

"Aw! You guys are so cute!" TRF gushed along with the other girls, even Chosen One. She let Meta Knight go and crushed Zelda and Link instead.

"Hey TRF, we've still got a show to run." Chosen One reminded her, prying her away from the couple.

"Oh right! Sorry guys!" she laughed slightly, bowing her head in an apology, "Anyways, moving on!"

"Dixie!" Diddy replied without hesitation, showing their clasped hands for everyone to see.

"Lucina, who's your mother?" Chosen One asked, stopping TRF from crushing the two in another one of her death hugs.

"Again, it depends on the players choice." Lucinda sighed.

"Alright, then we'll move onto the dares!"

"I'm already doing it!" Little Mac sipped his coffee.

"What! How?"

"Because Little Mac is the best!" Chosen One cheered.

"Impressive." TRF acknowledged, giving him a fist bump. "Okay, now onto the Robin V.S. Robin match!" Despite their enthusiasm for winning and beating the other, it turned into an even match, only stopped when TRF stepped in.

"Well... That was really anticlimactic." she sighed, disappointed as others voiced their agreement. "Maybe the next one will be more entertaining?" Grey handed Wario his garlic and Wario shook his head.

"How am I supposed to hold my farts in!? They're my greatest weapons in battle!" he whined.

"I don't know dude, but it sounds painful." TRF laughed, patting his shoulder.

"You can't use them now! Hahahahahaha!" Chosen One broke off in a maniacal laugh. "Next!"

"Umm.. You're weird?" Ness said nervously, picking at the edge of his shirt.

"What did you say!?" Tetra gasped before she attacked him.

"Since when was being called weird an insult?" TRF asked Chosen One as they watched the two in amusement, "Poor boy"

"No idea, but you're probably asking the wrong person" she grinned and they both laughed. Eventually, Grey came over and proceeded to pull Tetra off of Ness by knocking her on the head.

"Hey Bro, you okay?" Tyler asked.

"I'm telling you! It's that time of the month!" Chosen One said convinced.

"That is so wrong on so many levels." TRF shook her head, "First of all, Grey is a _boy!_But something is obviously up with him today, but sadly that's all the time we have today. Thanks for joining us! Don't forget to PM your truths and or dares, and that you can also dare Tyler and Grey."

"You guys can't dare us yet because it hasn't been confirmed yet." Chosen One stuck her tongue out.

"Bummer. I didn't get to do a dare!" Tyler pouted.

"Anyways, thanks for watching! Until next time!"

* * *

After the show...

TRF, Chosen One, and Tyler are sitting around in the lounge.

"Hey... What's up with Grey today? He kept hitting people randomly and he was a lot more motionless than before..." TRF asked, turning to the other two.

"Right..." Chosen One nodded in agreement, "It's-"

"I swear if you say that it's that time of the month again, I swear I'll take your chicken away." TRF warned.

"No," Chosen One laughed, "I wasn't going to say that. I think I know what it is."

"Oh! I know what it is too!" Tyler shouted, jumping up from his seat."

"Well are either are you going to tell me?" TRF eyed them both questionably.

"He usually acts like this whenever he's one, sick," Chosen One started before Tyler cut in.

"Two, when he feels like it, which doesn't seem like the case here."

"Three, when we aren't giving him enough credit, which I personally think he gets enough credit, so it's probably not this one."

"Four, he's hungry, because I know I am. What? I'm telling the truth!" Tyler held his hands up in surrender when TRF gave her a sharp look.

"Hey, it could be number five." Chosen One suggested.

"No way is it number five." Tyler denied.

"What's number five?" TRF asked confused, but neither of them paid her any attention.

"Actually... I think it _is_ number five! Think about it," she went on, "He hit a number of _five_ people today!"

"Hey! Is anyone going to tell me what number five is?" TRF interrupted annoyed at being left out.

"Just because he hit five people today doesn't mean that it's number five." Tyler pointed out, completely ignoring TRF as if she didn't say anything.

"Then what other reason do you have!?" Chosen One demanded.

"Uh..." Tyler scratched his head, thinking.

"Hello!? Someone please tell me what number five is!" TRF finally shouted, sick of being left out of the loop.

"Calm the fuck down and we'll tell you!" Chosen One shouted even louder.

"It's Grey's warning sign. Something or someone is coming." Tyler shrugged.

"It's most likely a certain someone." Chosen One amended, thinking to herself.

"But who?" TRF asked, just as confused, if not more so, then when they first started. Before anyone could say anything else, the man himself walked in, causing both Chosen One and Tyler to freak out.

"Oh shit! I uh, have to um.. I have some chicken that I have to eat! Right now. Okay, bye!" Chosen One stood abruptly and practically tripped over herself as she ran out of the room.

Tyler looked equally as distressed as he looked around. "Oh uh, would you look at the time!? I have um, soccer practice! Yeah soccer practice right now. So uh, bye!"

"Hey! Since when do you play soccer!?" TRF yelled after him, not understanding the turn of events and not wanting to be alone.

"Since now!" was the only reply she got before she heard the door slam shut. Cursing to herself, she turned slowly to see that Grey had walked up behind her, staring at her in question.

"Right... So I think I'm going to go write the next Truth or Dare script now.. So later!" she laughed nervously and started to head to the door when she was pulled back. Gasping, she looked up and found herself staring face to face with Grey, him efficiently boxing her in.

He stared at her for another minute before opening his mouth to say something. Thinking better of it, he shook his head and closed it, his eyes boring into hers. "Um, Grey?" TRF whispered his name tentatively, not comprehending what was happening and shocked at their close proximity to really say anything else.

Seeming to snap out of whatever it was, he jumped back so quickly that he fell backwards. "Grey!" TRF gasped, "Are you okay?" she stepped over to him and helped him up when she noticed the red coloring his cheeks.

"Ye- I uh, sorry." he glanced at her quickly before ducking his head and rushing out of the room.

"What the fuck just happened..." TRF sighed, placing a hand over her frantic heartbeat and collapsing onto the couch.

* * *

_And that's it for this chapter! I hope the length of this Episode makes up for my lateness, probably not but it's finally here! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to PM either Chosen One or I with your Truth or dares! Until next time! Hopefully next time will be soon!_


	9. SSBB Halloween 2016

**_Due to lack of participation, I couldn't upload a special one year anniversary chapter like I wanted... Special thanks to PikaLoverNYA for being the _FIRST_ and _ONLY_ one to join! As promised, she will be featured in this chapter instead. In other news, I have not gotten a draft for a new chapter yet but I really wanted to upload something so I apologize for the lack of Truth/Dares in this chapter (I recently found some older Truths/Dares that were never used and I feel absolutely awful for not using them. Usually Chosen's the one who does the Truths/Dares so sorry if they're not really the best, I tried my best! I'm afraid that I'll only include two people's old Truth or Dare, the rest I'll send to Chosen who will do a much better job at answering them than I will, so stay tuned!)... Hopefully I can upload a Truth or Dare episode soon! Anyways, Happy Halloween! And beware of clowns! c;_**

**_WARNING: Since Chosen isn't here to stop me, there will be more fluff than usual, what can I say... I wouldn't be me without it xD_**

* * *

"Wait, he really did that!?" Chosen exclaimed surprised, the next morning when TRF walked into the game room to tell Chosen about the encounter with Grey last night after she ran out. "Damn boy..." She muttered as TRF fell back on to the couch.

"Tell me about it." TRF signed, slinging an arm over her eyes. If she closed her eyes, she could still remember the way his eyes bore into hers. Shaking it off, she sat up abruptly, glancing at the clock. "Well, no time to worry about that now, it's time for the show." Chosen One groaned from her spot on the floor, hugging the tub of fried chicken closer to her body.

"Do we have to? I'm not done with my chicken yet!" She whined, taking an exaggerated bite from one to prove her point.

"Yes, we do. Finish your chicken later." TRF rolled her eyes, taking Chosen by the arm and hauling her up.

"But it'll be cold by then!" Chosen tried to shake TRF off but she had a surprisingly strong grip.

"Reheat it! Seriously Chosen, do we have to do this every morning?" TRF grunted, finally succeeding in making her stand.

Chosen dusted herself off, straightening her clothes, "Yes. Yes we do." She turned and TRF shook her head, but she couldn't help the small smile that creeped up. Together they started towards the door, "Oh by the way, Happy Halloween!" Chosen pulled out a little transparent orange bag with black cats on it and handed it to TRF who looked at her in surprise. "What? I share sometimes." TRF continued to stare until the two broke off in laughter.

"Thanks! Remind me to buy you a tub of chicken next time."

"Oh I will. Can you order it now? Ouch!" Chosen ran faster for the door as TRF punched her arm. "I'm kidding! Totally kidding..." She threw her arms up in surrender as TRF approached. "Well not really..." She muttered the last part and TRF shot her a look, she shrugged in response. TRF ignored her and tried to open the door... Only to find that it wouldn't open.

"Hey, what gives?" She pulled harder but the door refused to budge. She turned to Chosen hoping she might know but she was too busy eating chicken.

"Maybe it's stuck?" Chosen shrugged, continuing to eat her chicken.

Seeing how helpful her friend turned out to be, TRF turned back to the door, "Hey! Anyone out there? The door is stuck!" She called out, hitting the door in hopes that someone would hear her. Just as she was about was about to call out again, the T.V. flickered to life. She exchanged looks with Chosen, who had just finished her chicken, and they shrugged at the same time before making their way over to the T.V.

The dark screen gradually lightened as they approached and then seemingly out of nowhere, two dark fluffy looking wolf ears pop up from the screen. A second later, two cyan blue eyes gaze at them. They both jump back in surprise, both screaming and falling back on to the couch. The figure moves back to reveal a teenage girl with wolf ears, a black hoodie and dark blue jeans. Her hair is a dark color but shines in the lighting, making it seem like a dark sliver. Her bangs fall slightly over her eyes, giving her eyes a mischievous look. Stepping back even further, they noticed that she had a tail that swished lightly behind her.

"I bet you guys are wondering who and why I'm here? Woof." She asked the question on both of their minds. Absently, they nodded until they realized that she probably couldn't see them anyways. "Leafy's the name, and attacking Chrome's the game! Woof!" She laughed, "I'm kidding... Well a little anyways. I've been invited to host this episode of SSBB Truth or Dare, isn't that awesome? Woof!" She cheered.

"Did you invite her?" TRF asked, turning to see that Chosen was just as confused as she was.

She shook her head in reply just as Leafy continued. "Don't worry about the details! Just sit back and relax! This is going to be great! Woof!" She smiled, revealing sharp teeth that gleamed in the light. The screen turned black and Leafy disappeared.

They sat in silence for a beat, processing everything. "So... What now?" Chosen asked, breaking the silence. TRF opened her mouth to respond but realized that she didn't have any idea either and shut it. They didn't have to wait long because the black screen changed and they could see all the SSBB cast in their regular places with Leafy and Tyler standing where they usually stood.

"Welcome back to another episode of SSBB Truth or Dare! As you can see, I'm not TRF nor am I Chosen One. Sadly, this'll be a shorter Truth or Dare than usual, but that doesn't mean it won't be enjoyable! My name's Leafy and this shorty over here is Tyler as I'm sure you're already aware. Now that introductions are out of the way, let's get this started! Woof!" Supportingly, the Smashers all applauded as Leafy was handed the Truth or Dare card.

* * *

_PikaLoverNYA:_

_Let's see here... Aha! I've got this!  
For Truth or Dare  
Truth  
Chrom, did Gaius gave you some of his confect before going to a crazy outrealm adventure? I checked in Project X Zone 2 and tells me that you and Lucina has Gaius's confect  
Ryu, Which smasher you think is more challenging?_

_For extra dare...__  
_

_Chrom, don't hurt Leafy when she attacks you or you know what your punishment is_

* * *

"Well Chrom?" everyone turns to Chrom only to find him putting something away.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. He did offer me some but I didn't need them so I gave them back." He said casually. Leafy rolled her eyes and began stalking closer towards him. "What're you doing?" Chrom asked, eyeing her warily as he stepped away.

"Though I'd get two dares finished in one. I'll try not to make it too painful. Woof!" She chuckled, Chrom paled recognizing the glint in her eyes to be one similar to a predator stalking it's prey. Keeping his eyes on her, he took another step back towards the door before she pounced. Letting out a "manly" yell, he sprinted out the door and down the halls.

Outside the game room, the sound of Chrom and his new friend could be heard. Despite the situation they were in, they couldn't help but laugh.

On screen, Tyler shrugged and picked up the discarded card from the floor. "Okay... I guess I'll continue with the next one!" He pulled out a microphone and held it up to Ryu, who was sitting with his arms crossed. "Who do you think is the most challenging?" He asked in an announcers voice.

"Isn't the answer obvious? It's me." Ryu answered confidently, only to shrink back a little in his seat when he noticed everyone's reaction. "Okay, well I'm not sure. Everyone here is pretty good and they've all got their own style of fighting. Almost as good as me." Everyone rolled their eyes while some of the boys got up and dragged him out.

From the side, Grey could be seen pointing at his wrist. Tyler nodded, "Okay. It looks like we'll have to cut it short here, but don't worry, we'll me back." Tyler smiled mischievously, adding a wink to the end just as the screen faded to black once again. Only this time, the lights in the game room turned off as well. The door opened and shut with a loud slam causing the two to jump in surprise.

"Put those on." A gruff voice demanded and the lights turned on again. Curiously Chosen stepped closer to the two boxes left at the door. Upon closer inspection, they could make out their names. Chosen opened her box without hesitation and pulled out a fried chicken tub costume. "Hey, is this some kind of joke?" She asked frowning at the costume. Tossing it aside, she turned back to the box and squealed, "They left a tub of fried chicken for me! Joke or not, this is awesome!" She exclaimed, already eating the chicken.

TRF blinked at her before shaking her head. Some things just never changed. Walking to her box, she opened and pulled out a black, floor length dress with a dark cape. Confused, she looked back into the box and pulled out a vampire makeup set. "I guess I'm supposed to be a vampire...?"

"Want some help?" Chosen asked around a bite of chicken after TRF had changed. She glanced up from the mirror, red lipstick in hand, and gave her a look.

"Not with those chicken hands." She laughed, indicating the chicken in her hand. "Aren't you getting dressed?"

"In that? Not on your life. I will keep the chicken though." As soon as TRF was done, the lights shut off once again and the door creaked open. Peering out of the opened door, they noticed that the main lights were off in the hall as well, the only light came from the studio doors. Strangely enough, there seemed to be fog coming out from the vents above them. "Dang, they really upgraded the decorations this year..." Chosen whispered in awe. TRF nodded in agreement and with one last suspicious look down the eery looking hallway, they stepped out.

Halfway down the hall way, something flew by, their wings grazing Chosen's arm slightly. "AHH!" She screamed, jumping on to TRF who was in front of her.

Not expecting her friend's reaction, she braced her arms out as they both went down. "What the heck Chosen?" She groaned, bucking Chosen off of her.

"Something touched me!" Chosen whined, sitting up. The "Something" came back again from behind, this time picking her up and flying away. "Hey! Let me go!" She cried, throwing her chicken at it. The figure cried out in surprise and nearly dropped.

"Hey wait for me!" TRF scrambled on to her feet and began running towards them when she ran into something. "Ouch, I don't remember a wall being here..." She stumbled back, rubbing her forehead.

"That's because it isn't there." The wall replied. TRF blinked, walls didn't talk. Before she could say anything else, the "Wall" picked her up with a sigh and began walking in the direction of the studio. Not knowing what else to do, TRF wrapped her arms around the person's neck, hoping that it wasn't one of those psychotic clowns she was hearing about.

The lights inside the studio momentarily blinded her and she buried her face in the person's chest as she winced. The person shifted her into a more comfortable position and she realized that there was something oddly familiar about this person but she couldn't place what it was. A loud voice brought her back and she turned to see a blushing Chosen in the flyer's arm. "Pit?" Her eyes widened at the sight but couldn't help a secret smile from forming.

Score one for Pit.

"You idiot! I just lost my chicken because of you!" Chosen huffed, pushing away from Pit's arm and turning from. Even from where she was, she could see that Chosen was secretly happy. A voice cleared from above and she looked away from the scene and found herself looking into familiar blue eyes.

With a squeak, she quickly distanced herself, cheeks burning in embarrassment. Straightening herself up, she turns slightly to see that Grey is still watching her. "Um, so... Anyone want to explain what's going on here?"

"Yeah! Who's going to pay for my chicken!?" Chosen glares at Pit, who flashes her a small smile. From behind, he pulls out a new bucket of chicken and holds it out to her. One eyebrow raised, she slowly accepts the chicken with a small smile of her own before looking away. "Never mind, carry on."

TRF looks over to Tyler, who's still holding on to the card, and holds out her hands expectantly but he just shakes his head. "Sorry girls, I'm in charge of this one." He smiles cheekily. TRF frowns but allows Grey to show her to her seat.

"Anything else?" TRF asks sarcastically.

"Actually," He pauses, glancing at the card before smirking, "you won't be able to see the Truth or Dares for this one." Grey and Pit step behind them and cover their eyes, "Just sit tight while I show the card to the audience." She starts to protest but decides against it with a resigning sigh. Taking their silence as a cue to go on, Tyler double checks to make sure that they're not peeking before revealing the card.

* * *

_BlazingBlueFire14:_

_Truth_  
_Chosen &amp; Ike- On the scale 1-10, how much do you love fried chicken?_  
_Wario- Why do you like onions?_  
_Falco &amp; Fox- Do you like Wolf as a playable character in Brawl._  
_Dare_  
_Falco &amp; Fox- If you highly don't like Wolf in Brawl, then I dare you sleepover at Wario's room with his onions. If you liked Wolf or neutral about him in the game, then I dare you to try to steel Ike's or Chosen's chicken._  
_Peach- I dare you to dress up like a guy for 1 hour._  
_Snake &amp; Falcon- Fight for Samus's love_  
_Samus- Whoever wins, send them to outer space. (You don't go with them)_  
_Sorry that this is long, but I'd like to see what would happen._

_Hola, it's BlazingBlueFire14 with some truth or dares!_

_Truths!:_  
_Lucas- How does it feels like to be in Smash again? P.S. I love using you in Smash._  
_Samus and Sheik- How does it feel like to be my favorite Smash characters of all time? You get cookies!_

_Dare:_  
_Chosen- Go catch the chicken! *throw a bucket of KFC out the door*_  
_Anyone- I dare anyone of you to push Pit into Chosen. If you did, you will not be harmed for the rest of the chapter._  
_TRF- Go catch this Zelink plushie! *throw a Zelink plushie out the door*_  
_Grey- Once she comes back, kiss her._

_BlazingBlueFire14 shall be gone!_

* * *

After revealing the card, Tyler signals for the guys to release the girls. "Alright! Lets get this party started!" Tyler cheers causing everyone to laugh at his enthusiasm. "Ike! Cousin! On a scale of 1-10, how much do you love fried chicken?"

Ike shrugs, "Probably around a 7."

Chosen One on the other hand levels Tyler with a look. "... Is that even a question?"

"Just answer the question!"

"Fine, fine," Chosen replies, sticking out her tongue, "Probably almost as much as I like Pi-pie."

"Almost as much as you like Pi-pie, huh?" TRF teased, barely holding in her amusement.

"YES." Chosen stuck out her tongue, giving her a little shove, one that TRF returned.

"Wario, why do you like onions?" Tyler asked, interrupting their shoving match.

"What's not to like about onions? You can eat them like apples and they help me charge up my gas power." As if to demonstrate, Wario pulls out an onion.

"Moving on!" Tyler cries just as Wario was about to bite into the onion. Grey comes over and removes the offending vegetable from Wario and everyone sighs in relief. "What're your feelings about wolf?" Instead of replying, they continued to stare at him in silence. "I-is that a neutral response?" He asked Chosen.

"Yes, no, I don't know. All I know is that they are not getting any of my chicken!" She glared, bringing the chicken closer to her.

"Just send them into the onion room." TRF opened the door to Wario's onion stash and the whole room was assaulted with the pungent smell.

"Have fun!" Chosen cackled, coming up behind them and pushing them in. "No one touches my chicken..." She muttered as she made her way back to her seat. Just then, Tyler, who had stepped out to grab something, came back.

"What'd I miss?" He asked, noting everyone's expressions. When no one offered a proper response, he shrugged it off, handing Peach a bundle of clothes. "Here, wear these for an hour." Everyone watched as she unfolded the clothes to reveal a large hoodie, two sizes too big, along with baggy jeans and converses.

"Um.. Where did you get these from?" Peach asked, wrinkling her nose as she examined the clothes.

"... It's better if you don't know." Tyler laughed after she recoiled from the smell.

"The things I do for this show..." She grumbled, stalking off to change, the clothes held at a distance and with two fingers.

"Alright guys, I want a clean fight, no blood got it?" Tyler stood between Snake and Falcon as they stood across from each other, "Is what I would say, but no one here really minds the blood!" Samus stood to the side with a bored expression as she watched the two fight for her affection... Again.

"Hey, what's that card say about the winner?" She asked, glancing at the card in Tyler's hand. After a moment, she finally smiled, although it was more of a smirk. "Winner goes to space right? Why go through all the hassle? We can send them _both _into space!" Despite Snake and Falcon protesting the idea, the two were escorted to the space ship waiting outside.

"Lucas, how does it feel to be back?"

"It's really nice, almost like coming back to a family." Lucas replied shyly. The Smashers nearby gave him pats on the head or a hug, moved by his words.

"Samus, Sheik, how does it feel to be BlazingBlueFire14's favorite smashers?"

"Oh it's great! Anyone willing to help me out with those two are definitely one of my favorites." Samus chuckled while Sheik nodded along, giving a thumbs up. "Thanks for the cookies!" They gave a little wave as they accepted the cookies.

Chosen, who was sitting calmly next to TRF, suddenly stood up. "I... Smell... Chicken!" She sniffed again and turned her head in time to see Tyler coming in with a bucket of KFC. Tyler gave a small yelp, surprised to see Chosen charging at him, and did the only thing he could, he threw the bucket of chicken out the door and ran for cover just as Chosen ran by.

"Umm, I won't get hurt for this right...?" Pit asked nervously, glancing at the door.

"Knowing Chosen? I have no idea." Tyler patted his back for encouragement. "Don't worry, she won't hurt you... Probably." He mumbled the last part with a broad smile.

"What?" Pit turned to eye him suspiciously only to be pushed as Chosen walked back, the bucket of KFC in her arms. Everyone watched in silence as Pit stumbled into Chosen, taking them both down in the process. The two landed with Pit on top, both arms around Chosen's head, boxing her in. Chosen's eyes had widened in surprise and the two continued to stare at each other.

"Hey..." She started softly, "You owe me another bucket of chicken!" She shoved him off with a blush and walked over to her seat next to TRF. Pit was still on the ground from where he had landed but his eyes hadn't left Chosen. Even though she had pushed him off, he still had a smile on his face. Something had happened in those couple of seconds and that gave him hope.

As soon as Chosen sat down, TRF turned to tease her, "What was that about?" She inclined her head towards Pit knowingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Chosen replied, blowing her bangs out of her face as she slouched further in her seat. A moment later, Pit flew by with a new bucket of chicken, one she accepted with a small smile despite not meeting his gaze. TRF gave him a high-five as he flew by.

While TRF was teasing Chosen, Grey stood off to the side, watching her. "You ready bro?" Tyler asked, nudging him. He shrugged in reply, his eyes still on TRF.

"Hey TRF!" Tyler shouted, waving around an adorable ZeLink plushie, "Catch!"

"Do I look like a dog?" TRF asked, watching as the plushie sailed above her head and out the door.

"Do you want it or not?" Tyler asked exasperated.

TRF bit her lip in thought, glancing at the door and back. "Fine, but you've got terrible aim." She called back as she made her way to the door.

"Oh I don't know about that... I'd say that my aim was on point." Tyler laughed. He looked over at Grey who was fidgeting a little as he waited. "Don't worry bro, you've got this." If he heard him, he didn't show it. Instead, he walked over to the door just as TRF was returning, her attention on the plushie.

"Where did you get th-" The rest of her question was muffled when she ran into something. "What the-" She stepped back, her eyes widening at the sight of Grey in front of her, "I- sorry Grey! I didn't notice you there." She laughed nervously, a blush rising on her face. When she tried to move around him, he placed himself in front of her again. She looked up questionably but he continued to stare in silence.

They stood there for a beat, one that felt like an eternity for TRF, before he shook his head. She was even more shocked when he bent his head towards her. She held her breathe as his lips grazed her cheek and disappeared just as it made contact. She stood there frozen in place as Grey made his way back to his spot, Tyler shaking his head next to him. Stiffly, she made her way back to Chosen, who waved a hand over her face.

"You okay there?" It was her turn to tease her.

"Just fine." TRF replied, snapping out of her trance. She turned her head slightly and her gaze met Grey's. She turned away quickly, staring at the plushie in her hand as she replayed the event in her head. She could still feel the heat from where his lips made contact with for a second. Both Chosen and TRF seemed to be deep in thought as Tyler wrapped up the show.

"Looks like that's all the time we have today. Thanks for watching another episode of SSBB Truth or Dare! Don't forget to PM your Truth or Dares! Hope everyone has a spooky Halloween! See you next time!" Tyler waved.

* * *

After that, everyone flooded out of the studio and into the living room which had been converted into a dance floor. While some Smashers enjoyed the small party in the Smash mansion's living room, others decided to check out the haunted mansion part. Amongst them were Chrom, Ryu, Leafy, Tyler, Grey, TRF, Pit, Chosen, and Nick, one of the maintenance guys and a mutual friend of TRF and Chosen.

"Come on guys! Let's go!" Tyler cried, running ahead with Leafy right behind him. Chrom and Ryu exchange looks before following after the two. Nick was going over plans for the next broadcast with TRF and Chosen while Pit hovered by and Grey was as silent as ever behind them.

"Hey! Wait for us you idiot!" Chosen called out to Tyler had already walked through the entrance, "I swear, he'll get himself lost. Where does he get that from?"

"Gee, I don't know." TRF replied shooting her a look, before breaking out in laughter, causing Nick to join in.

"Whatever you jerk." Despite that, she was also laughing.

"What's so funny?" Pit asked, joining the group.

"Nothing. Never mind." Chosen said, deliberately turning away from his questioning look, "Come on, let's go!" Grabbing on to TRF and Nick's hand, she pulled them along as she ran.

"Girls." He sighed, watching Chosen's retreating form. Grey nodded in agreement and the two made their way after them.

"Fuck, it's dark in here..." Chosen commented as soon as they walked in.

"I know right, I can't even see my hand." TRF stumbled after, nearly falling over when someone steadied her.

"It looks like you should be more concerned about where you're walking." Nick chuckled behind her.

"Guess so, thanks Nick." She laughed, unaware that Pit and Grey had just caught up and had watched the whole scene. Pit frowned and turned to watch Grey's reaction. Other than a subtle movement in his jaw, he said nothing.

The group had barely moved when a hand came out and made to grab Chosen's leg. Screaming, she jumped away, clinging on to the person next to her; Nick. "Whoa, you okay there?" He smiled cheekily as he set her down.

"A warning would have been nice!" She punched him in the arm.

"And miss your reaction? No thanks." Pit frowned as he watched him mess up her hair. A hand landed on his shoulder just as he was about to fly over. Grey shook his head and Pit sighed, the frown still on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, I won't do anything... Yet." He muttered, glaring at the back of Nick's head. As if on cue, Nick turned back, and smirked once he took in their expressions. Grey narrowed his eyes as Nick turned to TRF.

"You'll thank me for this later." He whispered cryptically in her ear.

"What does that mean?" But he shook his head, signaling of her to be quiet. She watched curiously as he took his finger and smudged some of her lipstick before leaning down and giving her a small kiss on the nose. "Good luck _sis_."

She didn't have a chance to ask anything else because a moment later, she found herself being pulled back, strong arms engulfing her. "Have fun!" He called out as she rushed passed him. Similarly, Chosen was also being swept away by Pit.

"What're you doing?" TRF asked, finally finding her voice. She looked up at Grey's dark expression, "You okay?"

"Who is he?" He asked gruffly, ignoring her question.

"Who, Nick? He's one of the new maintenance guys." When he didn't answer, she continued with a sigh, "He's also engaged to my sister. He helped in making this haunted mansion."

"Engaged... To your sister?" He repeated slowly, the frown slowly disappearing from his face.

"Yup." She nodded, not understanding what the big deal was. "Um, I think we're lost." In the dark. Alone. She added mentally, looking around for a sign of Chosen or Pit. Out of nowhere, a giant spider landed in front of them, causing TRF to jump back... Right into Grey. Not fazed at the surprise, he caught her in his arms. He looked at her amusedly and embarrassed, she pulled away, cautiously approaching the spider.

Once she figured it was a fake, she knocked it aside, vowing to get back at Nick as soon as they got out. They were turning a corner when Grey pulled her back. Glancing down, she saw that there was no floor, only a huge gaping hole. "Thanks."

Grey shook his head, a smile lifting at the corner of his mouth, "Don't thank me yet, we're going down there." She looked at him skeptically, going down a huge hole in the ground was not something she saw herself doing ever, especially since they didn't have a way to get back up. "Trust me?" He held his hand out and after a moment of hesitation, she nodded, shyly putting her smaller hand in his larger one.

He flashed her a brief smile before pulling her back into him. After making sure she was comfortable sitting between his legs, he pushed them off into the hole, which turned out to be a slide. "That was fun!" She laughed, relaxing back into him after they made it to the other side. He hummed in agreement, placing his head on top of hers, bringing her closer.

"What took you so long?" Chosen asked, looking down at them from Pit's arms as he hovered above them. "You guys took ages, if only you could fly." She teased, smiling at Pit for a second before turning away. As soon as they landed, she ran over to TRF and hauled her out of Grey's arms. "I'm tired, let's go home." She yawned, leaning against TRF's shoulder.

Rolling her eyes, they started off towards home. "So how're things with Pi-pie?" She asked, eyeing Chosen.

She shrugged, "No idea. Nothing has changed, but it feels different you know what I mean?"

TRF nodded, turning her head back to where Grey was. "Definitely." She sighed closing her eyes. Who knew her first haunted house would turn out to be so fun?

* * *

**_Sorry for the quality, I tried my best cx I'm hoping that Chosen will have a draft ready for me soon, I'm not sure how you guys will feel after all this fluff. I hoped you guys liked this chapter! Thanks again for joining us PikaLoverNYA! Also thanks to BlazingBlueFire14 for being the first ever to dare the MCs, it was a lot of fun xD Until next time!_**


End file.
